


Revolution 9

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Милуоки, Висконсин – спустя почти три недели, в течение которых происходили жестокие убийства, полиция наконец арестовала двух подозреваемых. Пресс-секретарь департамента полиции штата заявил, что арест был произведен этим утром, приблизительно в четыре часа, после недолгой борьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revolution 9](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18785) by autumn_lilacs. 



**Тогда…**

**Подозреваемые в серийных убийствах арестованы**  
4 июля 2010

Милуоки, Висконсин – спустя почти три недели, в течение которых происходили жестокие убийства, полиция наконец арестовала двух подозреваемых. Пресс-секретарь департамента полиции штата заявил, что арест был произведен сегодня, приблизительно в четыре часа утра, после недолгого противостояния.

«Осознав свое положение, двое подозреваемых сдались. Мы уверены, что эти люди связаны с серией убийств-подражаний, происходивших в последнее время».

Представитель полиции не смог назвать имена задержанных. «В данное время они отказываются сотрудничать. Как только мы опознаем их личности, то назовем имена».

Все убийства произошли в районе Килбурн и 24-й улицы, недалеко от Оксфорд Апартментс, бывшего дома серийного убийцы Джеффри Дамера. Дамер жил в квартире 213 вплоть до своего ареста в 1991 году. Пресс-секретарь подтвердил, что подозреваемые были арестованы на огороженной площадке, оставшейся после сноса здания и пустующей с 1992 года. На месте задержания полицией были обнаружены несколько недавно вырытых ям, большие груды пепла и горящий костер.

Несколько обнаруженных там же обгоревших фрагментов костей были изъяты и отправлены на анализ.

 

 **Возможно, Винчестеров ожидает экстрадиция**  
15 августа 2010  
Милуоки, Висконсин

Прокурор штата заявляет, что экстрадиция – только вопрос времени.

«Пока нами получены запросы из Огайо, Миссури и Калифорнии. Учитывая мобильность подозреваемых, мы ждем заявлений еще от нескольких штатов, пока продолжается следствие».

В отличие от Висконсина, во всех трех штатах, настаивающих на экстрадиции, действует смертная казнь.

 

 **Обвинения множатся, а убийцы продолжают хранить молчание**  
20 августа 2010  
Милуоки, Висконсин

Следователи говорят, что Сэм и Дин Винчестеры не произнесли ни слова с момента их ареста семь недель назад.

«Мы привлекли профессионала, чтобы оценить состояние их психического здоровья до начала судебного процесса, – заявил сегодня днем представитель офиса окружного прокурора. – Они отказываются отвечать даже на простые вопросы, например, называть свои имена».

Недавно штат Мэриленд подал ходатайство об экстрадиции в связи с убийством трех женщин в 2009 году. Тело Дианы Форрестер, 24-летней помощницы дантиста из Орландо, Флорида, было обнаружено в монастыре Святой Марии в Илчестере, Мэриленд. Коронер Джон Гаскинс объявил причиной смерти травму головы и большую кровопотерю, но оказался не в состоянии объяснить, как были нанесены ранения.

«Это любопытно, – заявил Гаскинс. – Были обнаружены множественные трещины черепа и признаки ожога мозговых тканей. Проблема в том, что и тупая травма, и ожоги были нанесены неизвестным способом, так как в остальном череп жертвы остался неповрежденным».

На месте преступления также были обнаружены тела Синди МакКлелланд, 26 лет, и неизвестной женщины, приблизительно 25 лет, известной полиции как Джейн Доу. Джейн Доу нашли недалеко от алтаря с ножевой раной брюшной полости, на теле также было обнаружено множество более ранних ножевых шрамов. Следователи Мэриленда подали в суд ходатайство о получении ДНК обоих Винчестеров, чтобы сопоставить их с ДНК, найденным в теле жертвы.

Тело МакКлелланд было обнаружено в багажнике Мустанга, припаркованного у монастыря. Жертва была связана, а вся кровь из нее выкачана. Муж жертвы, Мэтью МакКлелланд, выразил свое глубокое облегчение в связи с тем, что убийцы его жены наконец находятся под арестом.

«Я молился каждый день, чтобы их разыскали. Никто больше не должен испытать то, через что прошла моя семья. Спасибо, Господи».

Следователи по всей стране снова возвращаются к старым делам, имеющим сходный почерк. Наш источник, который согласился дать комментарий на условиях анонимности, сказал: «У нас есть информация, что Сэм Винчестер пил кровь своих жертв. И отсутствие большого количества крови у жертв может навести и на другие убийства. Мы считаем, что к концу недели предъявим еще несколько обвинений».

 

 **Пережить трагедию вместе**  
27 августа 2010  
Милуоки, Висконсин

Пока количество жертв серийных убийств, которые расследуются по всей стране, продолжает расти, Сэм и Дин Винчестеры по-прежнему хранят молчание. В четверг братья предстали перед судом, чтобы сделать заявление. Они стояли рядом, плечом к плечу, и отказывались говорить. Судья постановил, что оба обвиняемых будут отправлены в психиатрическую клинику для оценки вменяемости, и перенес дату судебного разбирательства на более поздний срок.

Но тот факт, что дата начала процесса так и не была объявлена, не помешал родственникам жертв собраться вместе. Мэтью МакКлелланд, муж Синди МакКлелланд, и Джеймс Мур, отец Джессики Мур, организовали онлайн-группу поддержки для родственников жертв. Джессика Мур была обнаружена в квартире, в которой проживала вместе с Сэмом Винчестером, в Пало-Альто, Калифорния, где оба проходили обучение в Стэнфорде.

2 ноября 2005 года пожарные прибыли в эту квартиру по сигналу о возгорании. Соседи заявили, что Винчестера не было в городе, но он вернулся за несколько минут до начала пожара. И хотя Винчестеру официального обвинения предъявлено не было, его разыскивали для допроса. После ареста в Милуоки калифорнийские детективы обвинили его в причастности к этому преступлению и ходатайствовали об экстрадиции. Пока обвинителю Милуоки удается удерживать братьев в Висконсине, и он надеется, что так будет и дальше.

«Мы те, кто схватил их, и мы те, кто должен судить их в первую очередь, – заявил окружной прокурор Марк Доффрис. – Мы не отпустим их, пока не получим ответы. Все остальные должны встать в очередь».

 

 **Открылось жестокое прошлое подозреваемых в серийных убийствах**  
10 сентября 2010

У следствия появился источник, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, который «открыл странную историю поджогов, смертей и религиозного бреда», что задала тон всей более поздней череде убийств, происходивших на протяжении многих лет.

«С уверенностью можно заявить, что все началось еще с их отца, когда Дин был ребенком, а Сэм младенцем».

Следователи все еще собирают информацию о кровавом пути Винчестеров по всей Америке, который, как они считают, охватывает несколько десятилетий. На имя Джона Винчестера выписан ордер на арест, но следствие отказывается давать детальные комментарии по этому вопросу.

Официальные лица заявляют, что их источник активно сотрудничает со следствием и готов «предоставить как можно более подробную информацию» о братьях.

Пока Винчестеры по-прежнему хранят молчание, а количество обнаруженных жертв продолжает расти, разгорается все больше этических и правовых дебатов. Окружной прокурор Марк Доффрис заявил, что, хотя в Висконсине и нет смертной казни, скорее всего, Винчестеры все равно получат смертный приговор, как только попадут под суд в штате, где такая мера наказания применяется. Противники смертной казни начали пикетировать здание суда, протестуя против экстрадиции.

«Позволить перевести заключенных в штат, где разрешена смертная казнь – то же самое, как если бы Висконсин сам вынес смертный приговор», – сказал один из пикетчиков, Уильям Сэмпсон.

У Мэтью МакКлелланда, мужа убитой Сэнди МакКлелланд, тоже есть, что сказать по этому вопросу:

«Лишение свободы – это вопрос реабилитации. Обучения заключенных тем навыкам, которых им не хватало для полноценной жизни в обществе. Сэм и Дин Винчестеры не могут быть реабилитированы, и им нельзя позволить вернуться в общество. Я не только за экстрадицию, я надеюсь, их отправят в тот штат, в котором до сих пор существует расстрельная команда».

Пока заявления об экстрадиции подали тринадцать штатов. Количество обнаруженных жертв равняется 86 и продолжает расти.

 

 **Тюремные чиновники заявляют, что Винчестеры не имеют отношения к недавним смертям среди заключенных**  
23 сентября 2010  
Милуоки, Висконсин

Несмотря на хронометраж событий, недавняя череда подозрительных смертей в Окружной тюрьме Милуоки никак не связана с Сэмом или Дином Винчестерами, – заявили вчера на пресс-конференции представители этого учреждения.

«Они оба находятся под замком 24 часа в сутки и в настоящее время содержатся отдельно, чтобы избежать всяческой попытки сговора между собой. Они контактируют только с охранниками и не имели возможности совершить преступления».

Официальные лица отказались прокомментировать, как именно скончались заключенные, но заявили, что ведется следствие.

Однако, несмотря на то, что братья были освобождены от всех подозрений, анонимный источник в тюрьме выразился так: «Не могу дождаться, когда их уберут отсюда. Они смотрят на тебя так, будто просчитывают десять разных способов от тебя избавиться. Каким-то образом они убили заключенных. Я просто знаю».

Пока расследования ведутся по всей стране, количество жертв на данный момент достигло чудовищного числа в 135 человек. Множество нераскрытых дел были снова открыты в связи с уликами, полученными, когда Сэма и Дина Винчестеров арестовали в Милуоки в июле.

До сегодняшнего дня ни один из них не сказал ни слова. Этим утром судья Харрисон МакКрири приказал поместить братьев в психиатрическую клинику для окончательной оценки их психики перед тем, как будет оглашена дата начала судебного процесса.

«Основываясь на докладах психиатра, ни один из них не может быть признан дееспособным, чтобы предстать перед судом в данный момент. Суд снова будет созван через шесть месяцев».

Окружной прокурор Марк Доффрис заявил, что обвинение согласно с решением судьи.

«Мы потребуем пожизненного заключения без права на освобождение. Эти шесть месяцев будут иметь решающее значение в том, чтобы приговор выстоял против любой линии защиты, на которой могут настаивать их адвокаты. Это также на руку прокурорам по всей стране, все они согласились на отсрочку экстрадиции, пока обвиняемых надлежащим образом готовят к тому, чтобы предстать перед судом».

Хотя тюремные чиновники не распространяются, когда братья будут переведены в клинику, один из источников сообщил: «Скоро. Очень скоро. Поверьте, нам всем не терпится от них избавиться».


	2. Глава 1

24 сентября 2010

Поднимаясь по бетонным ступенькам окружной тюрьмы, доктор Дэвид Уилсон оглянулся и посмотрел на здание суда на другой стороне улицы, где журналисты выстроились вдоль лестницы. Он не мог найти ни одной радиостанции, которая не говорила бы о Кровавых Винчестерах или о ведущемся следствии. Каждый день, пока они находились под арестом, количество приписываемых им жертв все росло и росло. Однажды Дэвид составил профиль, который помог арестовать их, и у него не было никаких сомнений в их вине. Но то, как детективы по всей стране начали размахивать перед прессой папками с нераскрытыми делами, попахивало историей Генри Ли Лукаса, и Дэвид бы не удивился бы, если каждое нераскрытое убийство в стране оказалось бы в конечном счете как-то связано с братьями.

Но это была не его забота. Его задача была проста – убедиться, что Винчестеры дееспособны, чтобы участвовать в судебном процессе. Чиновник, который появился в его офисе с этим предложением, был больше похож на продавца подержанных машин, чем на прокурора.

«Послушайте, нам нужна уверенность. Общество должно чувствовать себя в безопасности. Люди хотят знать, что их налоги тратятся с пользой, – говорил он. – Вы выйдете на пенсию… когда? Через пять лет? Как бы вы посмотрели на то, если бы смогли уйти в отставку уже через год? С полной пенсией. Это разумная цена за то, чтобы семьи жертв получили желаемое, вам не кажется? Попробуйте залезть к ним в головы и дайте нам что-нибудь, с чем мы могли бы поработать».

Пожимая мужчине руку – Марку или как-то еще, Дэвид точно не запомнил – ему показалось, что он вляпался во что-то грязное. Но Дэвид тут же напомнил себе, что согласился только на то, что будет делать свою работу. Может, он и согласился потратить на двух пациентов чуть больше времени, чем обычно, но их дело было очень громким, так что это казалось вполне разумным. И если ему выпал шанс немного раньше уйти на пенсию, да к тому же поработать с двумя интереснейшими пациентами, он им воспользуется.

Дэвид шел по тюремному коридору, на шее у него висел пропуск для посетителей – обязательное требование в условиях повышенной безопасности. Эта пара привлекала внимание всех средств массовой информации – от CNN до Джея Лено, как огонь привлекал мотыльков. Старший брат, Дин, наслаждался этим вниманием. Хотя он и не говорил, но ухмылялся и непристойно подмигивал журналисткам, пока судья не приказал очистить зал суда. Младший брат был более стеснительным, постоянно отворачивался от камер. СМИ уже прозвали его Очаровательным Убийцей, а вот его брату прозвище пока придумать не смогли. Как и Дэвид, они, кажется, не были уверены, как к нему относиться.

Оба обвиняемых отказались от адвоката, и Дэвид без проблем получил записи допросов. Он прокручивал пленки, просматривал отпечатанные стенограммы. Говорили только детективы, получая в ответ лишь молчание. Ни хитростью, ни уговорами, ни подкупом из Винчестеров не удалось вытянуть ни слова. Не помогло ни бахвальство, ни предложение обменять информацию на более комфортные условия содержания. Они не стали защищать себя, даже когда детективы начали швырять им в лицо обвинения в преступлениях, совершенных задолго до их рождения.

Они просто сидели. Молча. Мошенничество с кредитками, похищение, нападение с отягчающими обстоятельствами, вооруженное ограбление, ограбление банка, изнасилование и почти все существующие в уголовном кодексе варианты обвинений в убийстве – пока зачитывали длинный перечень их грехов, который, казалось, никогда не закончится, Дин зевал. Сэм потягивался и почесывал живот.

Дэвид, наконец, дошел до хранилища улик, назвал свое имя сержанту за столом и сел, дожидаясь, пока его позовут.

_Помнишь ее? Мы нашли ее тело в старой церкви в Илчестере. Мы знаем, что ты сделал с ней, Сэм. У нас есть ДНК. Давно ты трахаешься с трупами, а? Зачем бить ее ножом после того, как она уже умерла? Это какие-то сатанинские штучки? Ты поклоняешься дьяволу, в этом все дело? Почему ты смеешься? Ты считаешь, это смешно?_

«Чокнутые ублюдки, – сказал сержант. Дэвид поднял голову и увидел, что сержант смотрит на него. – Я буду рад избавиться от них. У меня от них мурашки по коже».

«Мурашки, – повторил Дэвид. – Это ваше профессиональное мнение?».

Мужчина, похоже, не заметил колкости. «Да, так и есть, – ответил он спокойно, – и советую вам не терять бдительности. Ни на секунду».

«Постараюсь запомнить», – сухо произнес Дэвид.

«Их выведут через боковой выход. В это время вам нельзя здесь находиться. Я не уверен, зачем вы вообще пришли», – заметил сержант.

«У меня встреча с окружным прокурором. К тому же я решил, что не помешает поприсутствовать, убедиться, что они не доставят никаких проблем, – объяснил Дэвид. – Я принес с собой успокои…»

«Док, если будут проблемы, – перебил его сержант, – вы ни хрена не сможете с этим сделать. Если только у вас под пальто нет ядерной бомбы, начиненной лошадиной дозой транквилизаторов. Говорю вам, они необычные».

В его голосе Дэвид заметил нечто большее, чем обычное презрение к душевнобольным. Он заметил страх, и ему стало очень любопытно мнение сержанта. «Так плохо, а?» – поинтересовался он.

«Их доставили сюда, и ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Двадцать четыре часа подряд им задавали вопросы, а они ничего не сказали. Не просили о телефонном звонке, не требовали адвоката. Даже в туалет не просились».

«Да?»

«Ничего, до тех пор, пока кто-то что-то не сказал об их отце. Старший ничего не говорил, поначалу. А потом внезапно начал орать что-то во всю глотку на каком-то языке и бросился через стол на детектива Смоллза».

«На каком языке?» – спросил Дэвид.

«А мне откуда знать? И вообще, кому какое дело? – отмахнулся сержант. – У Смоллза сломан нос и три ребра. Напарник Смоллза говорит, он даже не видел, как Винчестер двигался. Вот какие они быстрые».

«Интересно».

«Да, док. Очень интересно, – сарказм сквозил в каждом слове сержанта. – Думают, что у Смоллза еще и сотрясение. Он даже не помнит, как пришел в комнату для допросов. Скажу вам одно. У второго уже никто не спрашивал об отце. Вы видели, какой он высоченный?».

«Лично не видел…», – начал Дэвид, когда почувствовал, что за его спиной кто-то стоит. Обернувшись, он увидел мужчину, который приходил к нему в клинику, на этот раз в другом костюме, и протянул руку, вставая. На бейдже, прицепленном к лацкану пиджака мужчины, было написано имя – Марк Доффрис.

«Доктор Уилсон, – сказал он, тряся руку Дэвида так, будто тот только что стал обладателем подержанного драндулета. – Рад, что вы согласились прийти. Мы не можем выносить улики из хранилища, но мне кажется, они послужат для вас ценным источником информации при составлении… плана лечения».

«Конечно», – кивнул Дэвид, когда сержант открыл им дверь. Они пошли по тускло освещенному серому коридору к комнате с уликами. До нее оставалось метра три, когда Марк внезапно остановился и кинул на Дэвида серьезный взгляд.

«Вы ведь понимаете, что здесь происходит, доктор Уилсон?» – спросил он.

«У вас есть улики, которые могут помочь с лечением?» – Дэвид не удержался от вопроса.

«Обугленным костям, которые мы нашли, где-то около десяти лет. Они не могли принадлежать ни одной из недавних жертв. А это все, что у нас есть. На нас смотрит вся страна, а у нас только огромное количество косвенных улик. Мы держим подозреваемых под арестом с июля, основываясь только на кучке старых обугленных костей, которые, скорее всего, принадлежали одной из жертв Дамера. Если мы не раздобудем еще что-нибудь, и быстро, мы можем сесть в лужу», – объяснил Марк.

«Понятно», – протянул Дэвид, хотя на самом деле мало что понял. По крайней мере, в том, как все это касалось его.

«Точно? – недоверчиво спросил Марк. – Нам нужны еще улики. Что-нибудь. Что угодно, с чем мы могли бы работать. А знаете, что нам не нужно? Заявление о невменяемости. В этом году выборы, доктор Уилсон. Их схватили в Милуоки, и мы будем первыми, кто должен их осудить».

«Я не вправе заявлять об их виновности или невиновности», – заметил Дэвид.

«Никто вас и не просит, – сказал Марк. Напряженное выражение на его лице быстро сменилось легкой улыбкой. – Просто заставьте их говорить. Я уверен на сто процентов, если мы сможем сунуть им в руки лопаты, они сами себе выроют яму. Подтвердите их дееспособность, чтобы мы могли начать судебный процесс. Убедитесь, что они не сумасшедшие. А об остальном я позабочусь».

Прежде чем Дэвид начал протестовать, Марк вытянул из кармана пару резиновых перчаток и двинулся к хранилищу. «Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, – бросил он через плечо. – Подождите, пока не увидите, что мы обнаружили. Мозгоправу вроде вас это должно понравиться».

Дэвид последовал за ним, готовый начать спор об этике и своей роли в оценке психического здоровья подсудимых. Вот только Марк внезапно протянул ему потрепанную книжицу в кожаном переплете, а от его последующих слов все другие мысли вылетели у Дэвида из головы.

«Это, мой новый друг, дневник Джона Винчестера».

_– Доктор Уилсон? Я специальный агент Виктор Хенриксен. Мне нужна ваша помощь в одном деле.  
– Я уверен, что среди сотрудников ФБР есть целый ряд превосходных профайлеров.  
– Вы специализировались в серийных убийцах. Говорят, у вас отлично получалось.  
– Вы, должно быть, не в курсе, что я ушел из бюро.  
– Посмотрите это дело. Если не заинтересуетесь после первой же страницы, я оставлю вас в покое, и вы больше никогда обо мне не услышите.  
– Джон Винчестер? Похоже на псевдоним.  
– Поверьте, это не так._

Марк уселся за пустой деревянный стол, положив рядом карандаш и стопку юридических документов. «Из помещения нельзя ничего выносить, нельзя фотографировать. Но вы можете читать, сколько хотите, и делать необходимые записи. Вам понадобится это, – он протянул Дэвиду коробку хирургических перчаток. – Не повредите мои улики, док».

«Я работал с уликами и раньше», – произнес Дэвид, натягивая перчатку на левую руку.

«В ФБР, да? Вы были профайлером какое-то время. Что произошло?» – спросил Марк.

«Слишком много безоговорочных утверждений и недостаток времени на серьезные исследования», – рассеянно ответил Дэвид, разглядывая обложку дневника. С одного края на ней были какие-то темные пятна, и Дэвид подумал, не кровь ли это.

«Это кровь, – ответил Марк на его незаданный вопрос. – Но в лаборатории сказали, что она очень старая, они даже не могли определить, принадлежит она человеку или животному».

«Интересно, – Дэвид сел за стол. – Есть что-то еще?».

«Странный кулон и несколько ножей, которые баллистики определили как ритуальные. Ножи должны оставаться нетронутыми до процесса, но если хотите, я могу показать вам кулон», – предложил Марк.

«Нет», – отмахнулся Дэвид. Он осторожно провел пальцами по переплету дневника. Дело Джона Винчестера было довольно интересным, и Дэвид очень долго работал над профилем. Может, Джона он и не заполучил, но зато у него были его сыновья, и мысленно он уже начал анализировать, как будет с ними работать.

«Ну, тогда я оставлю вас наедине», – сказал Марк, но Дэвид не обратил на него внимания. Даже не потрудившись ответить, он осторожно открыл дневник на первой странице.

_1983  
16 ноября  
Я пошел к Миссури и узнал правду. Через нее я познакомился с Флетчером Гейблом, который дал мне этот дневник и сказал: «Записывай все»._

***  
8 октября 2010

Это был день рождения Дэвида.

Обе его дочери не смогли приехать, но обещали навестить в начале ноября. В день своего шестидесятилетия Дэвид поднялся ровно в половине шестого утра, как делал и в любой другой день. Позанимался на беговой дорожке, съел привычный завтрак и принял душ. Прибираясь в кухне, он решил угостить себя порцией приличного кофе по дороге на работу, чем-нибудь получше того, который обычно пил в клинике.

Когда он въезжал на парковку, его сотовый зазвонил. Увидев на экране имя звонившего, Дэвид, не колеблясь, ответил.

«С днем рождения, Дэвид», – раздался в трубке голос его бывшей жены. Они развелись пять лет назад, но смогли остаться друзьями. Барбара предполагала, что это случилось из-за того, что все сильные чувства между ними уже давно выдохлись, и не осталось ничего, из-за чего можно было бы ненавидеть друг друга. Дэвида обижали ее слова, но противопоставить им он ничего не мог.

«Спасибо, Барб», – ответил он.

«Планируешь что-то особенное?».

«Нет, только работа. Девочки приедут через пару недель, тогда и отпразднуем».

«Всегда только работа, Дэвид».

Дэвиду в голову пришла нехорошая мысль, что современные технологии, а именно мобильные телефоны, были придуманы для того, чтобы позволять бывшим женам высказывать свое недовольство супругами, находясь за тысячу километров от них.

«Для меня там устраивают небольшую вечеринку, – соврал он, – было бы невежливо не прийти».

«О, это здорово», – она оживилась.

«Мне, наверное, уже пора».

«Я отправила тебе подарок. Ты должен получить его сегодня, – быстро добавила Барбара. – Это красивый дневник в кожаном переплете. Может, будешь записывать в него мемуары, о которых ты всегда говорил».

«Как мило с твоей стороны. Передавай от меня привет Брэду».

«Все хорошо? У тебя усталый голос», – заметила она.

«Я в порядке, – снова солгал Дэвид. Его беспокоили кошмары. Такие, от которых он с колотящимся сердцем подскакивал на постели, но которые никогда не мог потом вспомнить. – Все отлично».

«Как дела на работе? Я смотрела в новостях про этих Винчестеров. Ужас».  
Дэвид почти видел, как она передернула плечами.

«Я значительно продвинулся», – сказал он. Еще одна ложь, конечно, потому что прошло уже две недели, но ни один из них не произнес ни единого слова.

«Если кто-то и способен им помочь, то это ты». Она может быть права, подумал Дэвид, вот только его задача заключалась совсем не в помощи. Он просто должен был подготовить их, чтобы они могли предстать перед судом.

«Спасибо, что позвонила», – сказал он.

«Это ведь твой день рождения. Я не могла его пропустить».

Дэвид представлял, как она теребит жемчужную пуговицу на своем кашемировом свитере. Осенью она всегда носила светлые свитера, и на них всегда были жемчужные пуговицы.  
Это был ритуал – на свой день рождения Дэвид покупал ей новый свитер. И хотя он перестал это делать после развода, но был уверен, что ее шкаф все еще забит ими.

Договорившись созвониться снова после визита девочек, они попрощались, и Дэвид посмотрел на витрину кофейни. Вывеска в окне обещала ему чудесный мокко, похожий на приключение, которое сложно будет забыть.

Он отъехал от кофейни, так и не купив кофе. Внезапно у него пропал аппетит к любым приключениям, которые сложно забыть.

***  
«Дин, – резко произнес Дэвид, щелкнув пальцами, – я здесь».

Голова Дина Винчестера качнулась вправо, прежде чем он медленно посмотрел на Дэвида. Взгляд у него был расфокусированный, и Уилсон поднял два пальца: «Здесь».

Дин ничего не сказал, но в его глазах промелькнуло узнавание.

«Ты можешь мне сказать, откуда у тебя на лице синяки и порез?» – спросил Дэвид, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее. Он был в ярости – когда вчера Дина привели к нему, Винчестер был в таком состоянии, будто продержался десять раундов против боксера-тяжеловеса. Дэвид провел с персоналом множество бесед, больше похожих на допросы инквизиторов, но так ничего и не узнал. Это мог быть кто угодно. Первый день, когда Винчестеров доставили в клинику, в то время как Дэвид изучал дневник Джона, стал полнейшей катастрофой. Пока его не было, эта парочка, пытаясь сбежать, напала на двух охранников, трех санитаров и взяла в заложники медсестру. Персонал клиники был одной большой дружной семьей, и сейчас любой из них мог мстить за пострадавшего приятеля. Почему только они выбрали для этой цели Дина, а не Сэма, оставалось для Дэвида загадкой.

Дин только смотрел на него. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но было ясно, что он не нарушит свой обет молчания, чтобы указать на нападавшего.

«Если я покажу тебе фотографии, ты сможешь указать на того, кто тебя избил?» – с надеждой спросил Дэвид. Дин взглянул на фото мельком и снова уставился на Дэвида. «Просто кашляни или кивни, когда я достану нужную», – подсказал Дэвид. Дин медленно кивнул, соглашаясь.

У Дэвида ушло около часа, чтобы показать ему все фотографии работников клиники и дождаться хотя бы какого-то ответа. В итоге Дин так никого и не обвинил, и Дэвид снова вернулся к тому, с чего начал. Он помассировал большим и указательным пальцем переносицу. Может, Сэм знает что-нибудь, что могло бы…

Неожиданный звук заставил Дэвида подскочить на стуле, а охранника ворваться в кабинет. Дин пытался подняться на ноги, но из-за сочетания смирительной рубашки и огромной дозы успокоительного в организме это было довольно затруднительно. Дэвид поднял руку, останавливая охранника, и посмотрел, что же побудило Дина подняться со стула. Поднявшись, Дин нагнулся к стоявшей на столе семейной фотографии Дэвида. Снимок был старым, еще с тех времен, когда девочки были подростками, а сам Дэвид – женатым человеком. Дэвид вышел из-за стола, помог Дину сесть обратно, потом присел на край стола и взял рамку с фотографией в руки, держа ее перед Дином, чтобы тот мог получше разглядеть изображение. До этого Дин не проявлял никакого интереса к окружающей его обстановке, и для него это был прогресс. Дэвид и сам принялся разглядывать фото – их вчетвером сняли на пляже, во время отпуска на Гавайях. В тот год у него был отличный день рождения.

«Мои дочери и бывшая жена. И я, конечно». Хотя он и сомневался, что Дин Винчестер еще когда-нибудь увидит мир не сквозь решетку или колючую проволоку, Дэвид все равно не имел привычки давать подозреваемым в серийных убийствах информацию о своей семье. Поэтому больше он ничего не сказал.

Дин еле заметно кивнул. Глаза у него были едва открыты, и когда он моргал, казалось, что они больше не откроются.

«Думаю, на сегодня хватит, – сказал Дэвид. – Ты, наверное, устал от такой активности».

Внешне Дин никак не показал, согласен он с ним или нет. Так продолжалось уже несколько дней, и Дэвид знал, что во всем виноваты лекарства. Доза, которую давали Дину, не очень помогала в лечении, так как большую часть времени он был даже не в состоянии связно мыслить. Но покупать лекарства было дешевле, чем платить зарплату персоналу, а из-за кризиса округ урезал финансирование клиники до минимума.

Санитар и охранник помогли усадить Дина в кресло. Еще один день, еще один безрезультатный сеанс. Дэвид надеялся, что к этому времени добьется хоть какого-то прогресса, может быть, расспросит об отце. Ему всегда хотелось знать, был ли он прав, стоило ли то время, что он провел над делом Хенриксена, пренебрежения семьей именно тогда, когда он не мог позволить себе ею пренебречь.

_– Мы почти схватили их, док. Почти.  
– Всех троих?  
– Я думаю, вы были правы, и Джон мертв. Его там не было, и Дин говорил о нем в прошедшем времени.  
– Это бы объяснило их возросшую активность. А может быть, это просто прикрытие. Они очень умны, Виктор.  
– Мне ли не знать. Проклятье, они ускользнули прямо сквозь пальцы._

Дина увезли в его отдельную, с мягкими стенами, но, очевидно, все равно небезопасную палату, а Дэвид уселся за стол, чтобы перекусить. Над тунцом с ржаным хлебом он начал обдумывать различные способы, с помощью которых Дин мог пораниться сам, находясь в охраняемом помещении в смирительной рубашке. Это не было невозможным, пациенты проделывали такое и раньше, но это совсем не подходило к его профилю. Все предыдущие действия Винчестеров имели тяжелые последствия только для других, причинение вреда себе совсем не вписывалось в созданную Дэвидом картину.

Ожидая, пока к нему приведут Сэма Винчестера, Дэвид просматривал свои записи. Отвлек его стук в дверь. «Войдите», – произнес Дэвид, ожидая увидеть Сэма и охранника, но на пороге оказался окружной прокурор.

«Мистер Доффрис, – Дэвид быстро поднялся с места, – Я не знал, что у нас назначена встреча».

«Она не назначена. И зовите меня Марк».

Без приглашения Марк сел за стол и поднял рамку с фото, которое разглядывал Дин Винчестер. Быстро взглянув на снимок, он бесцеремонно бросил его обратно на стол. «Ну так, как дела?».

«Простите?» – переспросил Дэвид.

«С Винчестерами. Как продвигаются дела с Винчестерами?».

«Я… Очень хорошо», – солгал Дэвид в третий раз за день. Это уже входило в привычку.

«Отлично. Есть что-нибудь для меня?»

«Мистер Доффрис…».

«Марк».

«Марк, это не моя работа – добывать для вас улики, чтобы привлечь пациентов к уголовной ответственности», – начал Дэвид.

«Я знаю, – тихо сказал Марк, – но мы ведь договорились».

«Я сказал, что сделаю свою работу и подготовлю их для суда».

«И убедитесь, что они не смогут заявить о невменяемости», – подсказал Марк.

«Для этого мне еще не удалось поставить точный диагноз», – заспорил Дэвид.

«Вы сказали, что добились успехов», – Марк поднялся.

«Добился», – Дэвид даже не пытался скрыть недовольство в голосе.

«Как у вас с финансированием, доктор?» – спросил Марк, резко меняя тему.

«Что?»

«Финансирование. Я не мог не заметить, что вам не хватает работников». Марк снова сел, закинув ноги на стол Дэвида.

«Так и есть, не хватает, – подтвердил Дэвид. – Но у нас хорошая группа…»

«Я перейду к сути. У меня есть несколько друзей в городском совете, и наш мэр очень заинтересован в исходе этого дела. Вы делаете вашу работу, а я нахожу вам деньги. Вчера я был в клинике Гринлейк, и, несмотря на то, что сотрудников у них в два раза больше, каждая палата там оборудована дорогой камерой видеонаблюдения. А сколько камер есть у вас? В два раза меньше? И сколько из них работает?» – поинтересовался Марк.

«Я… я…», – Дэвид не знал, что сказать. Он не был наивным, он с самого начала понимал, что его пытаются тактично подкупить, но тот факт, что прокурор даже перестал притворяться, шокировал.

«Я же сказал вам. Все очень просто, правда. Все, что мне нужно – одна хорошая наводка. Вы сообщили, что делаете успехи. Они заговорили?».

Дэвид не обязан был отчитываться ему в своих успехах и уж точно не собирался продаваться за взятку. И в то же время не удержался от ответа: «Джон Винчестер мертв».

«Это они сказали? – быстро принялся забрасывать его вопросами Марк. – Они заговорили?»

В четвертый и последний раз за этот день Дэвид соврал: «Немного, но… он определенно мертв». Он надеялся, что Хенриксен был прав. Марк поджал губы и постучал пальцами по столу. А потом вдруг хитро улыбнулся: «Я знал, что вы именно тот, кто нам нужен для этой работы».

Дэвид не ответил. Он не доверял сам себе в том, что снова не соврет, и злился на себя. Марк поднялся и пошел к дверям: «Не провожайте меня. Увидимся через несколько недель, док».

Когда дверь закрылась, Дэвид сел и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Он соврал. Он соврал, а соврав, согласился на взятку. Сердце вдруг бешено заколотилось и стало не хватать дыхания.

Раздался быстрый стук в дверь.

«Минуту», – отозвался Дэвид. Он быстро очистил стол и посмотрел на себя в небольшое зеркало. Вид у него был немного растрепанный, поэтому он пригладил волосы и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Потом сев за стол, пригласил стоявших за дверью войти.

Охранник медленно вкатил кресло с Сэмом Винчестером и остановил его напротив стола. «У него сегодня не очень хороший день, – сказал санитар. – Наверное, лучше оставить его сидеть здесь».

Если Дину пришлось давать повышенную дозу лекарства, то Сэм был просто образцом чрезмерной реакции на успокоительное. Его голова была опущена, и до Дэвида доносилось тихое похрапывание.

«Просто… увезите его обратно», – устало вздохнул Дэвид.

«Обратно?» – переспросил санитар.

«Да, обратно в его палату. Сейчас же», – приказал Дэвид. Санитар молча выкатил кресло из кабинета.

У Дэвида было назначено еще несколько приемов. Он не привык принимать пациентов индивидуально, но это было до того, как им урезали бюджет. В самый разгар яркого воспоминания Франсиса ДеКопы о похищении инопланетянами Дэвид мрачно подумал, что не стоит ему общаться с пациентами лично.

В три часа Дэвид принял участие в совещании с персоналом, запланированном на прошлой неделе. Сидя во главе стола, он слушал, как медсестры и врачи обсуждают пациентов, которых он никогда не видел. Он почти не обращал внимания на разговоры, был слишком занят, обсуждая сам с собой вопросы врачебной этики.

Ближе к концу совещания добрались до обсуждения дел Сэма и Дина Винчестеров. «Они идеальные пациенты, – доложила главная медсестра. – От них никаких проблем».

«Я снижаю им дозировку лекарства», – сказал Дэвид.

Десять голов одновременно повернулись в его сторону.

«Что?»

«Я снижаю им дозировку, и это распоряжение вступает в силу немедленно, – повторил Дэвид, подписывая новый лист назначений. – В течение десяти дней мы должны будем увидеть первые проявления активности».

«Вы считаете, это хорошая идея?»

Дэвид не считал это хорошей идеей. Но он только что соврал очень важному человеку, что добился результатов, и не знал, что его беспокоит больше. Отсутствие этих самых результатов или то, что ему придется иметь дело с находящимися почти в полном сознании психопатами.

На мгновение Дэвид выбрал психопатов. По крайней мере, все опасные личности, которых он встречал в своей карьере, находились в смирительных рубашках, а о Марке Доффрисе то же самое он сказать не мог. Может, все не так уж и плохо. Дополнительное финансирование поможет ему улучшить качество обслуживания других пациентов.

«Я только что узнал, что мы скоро получим дополнительное финансирование. Сможем повысить зарплату персонала, и еще останется, чтобы обновить технику для видеонаблюдения», – Дэвид быстро сменил тему.

Все, кажется, обрадовались. Кто-то даже захлопал. Когда пришла пора расходиться, Дэвид сидел на своем месте, пока последний человек не покинул комнату.

Ни один из них не вспомнил о его дне рождения.

***  
Вина. Именно такое объяснение придумал для себя Дэвид, когда проснулся на полу рядом со своей кроватью. Вина может привести к различным проблемам на подсознательном уровне, и именно чувство вины подпитывало эти странные кошмары. Вина.

Да, это была она.

***  
Прошло семь дней с тех пор, как Дэвид снизил им дозу лекарств. За это время он не удосужился провести с ними ни одного сеанса, знал, что это стало бы пустой тратой времени. Вместо этого он был занят тем, что пытался решить, как лучше потратить недавно полученные от властей округа средства.

Однако сейчас, утром понедельника с бюджетом и сметами было наконец покончено. Дин сидел перед ним и, вместо готовности уснуть в любой момент, наоборот, полностью осознавал окружающую обстановку. Когда он вошел, шаркая из-за сковывавших его ноги цепей, то кинул быстрый, цепкий взгляд на стол Дэвида, а Дэвиду показалось, что одним этим взглядом он оценил и проанализировал все содержимое кабинета.

Может, подумал Дэвид, он слишком снизил дозировку. Возможно, рискованно низко.

«Мы снизили дозу успокоительных. Чувствуешь себя лучше?» – поинтересовался он.

Дин просто сидел, решив, кажется, просверлить взглядом дыру в голове Дэвида. На его скуле виднелся свежий синяк, и Дэвид был уверен, что под смирительной рубашкой найдутся еще кровоподтеки и ссадины.

«Мы должны поговорить о том, откуда у тебя эти синяки», – сказал он.

На лице Дина не дрогнул ни один мускул.

«Обещаю, что если ты назовешь мне имя нападавшего, то тебе ничего за это не будет. Это больница. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе».

Дин внезапно наклонился на стуле вперед, звякнув ножными цепями. Стоявший у двери охранник бросился вперед, но Дэвид махнул рукой, останавливая его. «Давай же», – произнес он, подбадривая Дина сказать первое слово.

«Кристо».

Голос у него был хриплый от долгого молчания, и он говорил медленно, вытягивая гласные. Это было всего одно слово, но от того, как Дин его произнес, у Дэвида по спине побежали мурашки.

«Латынь? Это что, какой-то намек?» – спросил Дэвид.

Чуть склонив голову набок, Дин несколько мгновений внимательно смотрел на него, потом медленно откинулся назад. Бросив осторожный взгляд на охранника, он снова уставился на Дэвида.

«Подожди снаружи», – принял решение Дэвид.

«Вы издеваетесь?» – недоверчиво спросил охранник.

«Нет, я не издеваюсь. Подожди за дверью», – приказал Дэвид.

Охранник переводил взгляд с Дина на него, явно, колеблясь. Но наконец сдался: «Ладно. Вы начальник».

Когда он вышел, Дэвид снова спросил: «Кто это сделал? Кто?».

«Кто?» – повторил Дин. Он снова наклонился вперед, но без охранника Дэвид уже не чувствовал себя таким храбрым, поэтому неосознанно отодвинулся. Он прекрасно понимал, что если Дин захочет сейчас причинить ему вред, то успеет сделать это еще до того, как охранник схватится за дверную ручку.

«Кто?»

Лицо Дина было серьезным и неподвижным, и, казалось, прошла целая вечность, каждый год которой отдавался стуком сердца Дэвида, когда Дин снова заговорил: «Здесь что, эхо?»

«Что?» – растерялся Дэвид.

Дин насмешливо изогнул бровь: «Кто-кто-кто».

Дин Винчестер, один из самых опасных преступников Америки, смеялся над ним, сидя напротив в смирительной рубашке.

«Я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты мне не позволишь», – сказал Дэвид.

«Вы не можете мне помочь».

«Могу, Дин. Если ты мне позволишь. А молчанием и шутками ты ничего не добьешься».

«Да бросьте, приятель, давайте не будем друг другу лапшу на уши вешать. Я здесь потому, что все считают меня чокнутым, а вы здесь потому, что должны подписать бумажку, в которой будет сказано, что это не так», – голос Дина был странно веселым, несмотря на мрачное описание цели их встреч.

«Ты здесь на шесть месяцев, – заметил Дэвид. – Мне не нужно шесть месяцев, чтобы подписать бумажку».

«Шесть месяцев придумал судья, чтобы его совесть не мучила, когда он будет приговаривать нас к казни путем смертельной инъекции, – ответил Дин. – Так его решение будет выглядеть продуманным. И все будут спать спокойно. Включая нас. Вот только мы больше не проснемся».

«Ты часто думаешь о смерти?» – Дэвид решил давить дальше.

Дин рассмеялся: «Я был мертвым. Это совсем не сложно».

«Да? И как ты умер?»

«Парни иногда сбиваются с пути», – Дин пожал плечами.

«А почему ты сказал, что это не сложно?»

Лицо Дина мгновенно омрачилось, и он нервно отвел глаза. «У вас симпатичная дочка, – произнес он через минуту, кивнув на фотографию. – Парень есть?»

«Давай не будем менять тему, – настаивал Дэвид. – Ты сказал, что быть мертвым не сложно. Ты имеешь в виду жизнь после смерти?».

«Подождите, она что, блондинка? А, не совсем в моем вкусе. А вот Сэмми… спорю, ему бы она понравилась», – Дин продолжал, будто не слышал вопросов Дэвида.

«Многие находят утешение в мысли о жизни после смерти».

«Ага, Сэм любит блондинок. И брюнеток. Черт, да ему покатит что угодно с пульсом. Или без», – последнюю фразу Дин буркнул себе под нос.

«Твой брат – дамский угодник?» – поинтересовался Дэвид.

«Настоящий сердцеед. Если вы понимаете, о чем я, – усмехнулся Дин. – О, и он мочился в постель, когда был маленьким. Вам, наверное, стоит это записать. И я говорю не о паре капель. Я говорю об огромных желтых лужах. И продолжалось это до двенадцати лет».

«Значит, ты говоришь, что твой брат любит заниматься сексом с мертвыми женщинами и что он мочился в постель до двенадцати лет, – повторил Дэвид. – И что тебе кажется, ему бы понравилась моя дочь».

Дин сделал вид, будто старательно раздумывает, потом, ярко улыбнувшись, кивнул: «Ага».

«А знаешь, что мне кажется?» – спросил Дэвид.

«Даже не представляю».

«Мне кажется, ты только что все это выдумал, потому что не хочешь отвечать на мои вопросы, – сказал Дэвид. Улыбка Дина мгновенно померкла. – Ну и как я справился?»

Дин ответил не сразу: «Если хотите, чтобы я с вами сыграл, то снимите с меня эту рубашечку. А то у меня своя личная комната, а я там даже подрочить не могу».

«Она не твоя личная. Там есть камеры», – заметил Дэвид.

«И что? Может, меня это еще больше заводит?» – Дин ухмыльнулся.

«Нет, – покачал головой Дэвид. – Черта с два я снижу тебе дозировку и сниму смирительную рубашку».

«Ладно. Тогда приятно было поболтать», – Дин откинулся на стуле и уставился в точку на стене за плечом Дэвида.

«На сегодня хватит, – Дэвид нажал кнопку под столешницей, и в комнату вошел охранник. – Пожалуйста, отведите Дина обратно в его палату».

***  
«Твой брат сказал мне на сегодняшнем сеансе, что ты страдал хроническим энурезом до двенадцати лет. Не хочешь поговорить об этом?»

Сэм удивленно распахнул глаза, потом прищурился.

«Возможно, он все это выдумал. Он часто так поступает? – полюбопытствовал Дэвид. – Еще он упомянул о твоей склонности к некрофилии. Может, об этом поговорим?»

На мгновение глаза у Сэма чуть не вылезли на лоб, потом его взгляд стал невероятно сердитым. Дэвид сделал несколько пометок и продолжил, записывая: «Знаешь, Сэм, молчание – это тоже ответ на вопрос».

«Я. Никогда. Не мочился. В постель».

«Я не сомневаюсь. Ночное недержание обычно считается сигналом склонности к психопатии. Так пишут в учебниках. Уверен, твой брат это знал. И помимо попытки отвлечь меня от темы разговора, он также предположил, совершенно правильно, надо заметить, что я упомяну его слова во время нашей с тобой встречи. Это попытка войти в контакт с тобой. Передать послание, так сказать. Возможно, дать тебе знать, что он достаточно хорошо себя чувствует и что он нарушил ваш обет молчания. Я не ошибся?».

Сэм не издал ни звука, но Дэвиду это было и не нужно. Он решил надавить еще сильнее, пока Сэм не опомнился.

«Мы достигли сегодня значительного прогресса. Мы выяснили, что ты не страдал недержанием. Теперь давай поговорим о некрофилии».

***  
(восстановленная стенограмма сеанса доктора Дэвида Т. Уилсона с Сэмюэлом Винчестером. 17 октября 2010)  
[30 минут статического шума]  
 _– …она была демоном.  
– Убив ее, ты почувствовал необходимость съесть ее?  
– Что? Нет!  
– Ты, кажется, шокирован.  
– Я не каннибал!  
– Нет, конечно, нет. Забудь, что я об этом заговорил.  
– Иисусе.  
– Начнем сначала. Убив ее, ты почувствовал необходимость выпить ее кровь?  
– Я… ну…  
– Ты пил ее кровь до того, как убил ее?  
– Вообще-то, Дин убил ее. Я только держал.  
– Понятно. Это было сразу после того, как ты выпил ее кровь? Что ты чувствуешь, когда пьешь человеческую кровь?  
– Она не была человеком.  
– И давно ты употребляешь кровь?  
– Я…  
– Я здесь не для того, чтобы судить тебя, Сэм. Не торопись, соберись, а потом ответь честно.  
– Какое-то время.  
– И почему?  
– Я не мог остановиться. Я думал… Я пытался остановиться и думал, что умру.  
– Почему ты решил остановиться?  
– Дин… он… я знал, что это неправильно, но мне это было нужно. Я был недостаточно сильным.  
– Недостаточно сильным? Сильным для чего?  
– Лилит.  
– Женщина?  
– Она была не женщиной. Она была демоном.  
– Понятно. И тебе казалось, что ты должен быть сильным ради нее.  
– Нет. Вы не понимаете!  
– Ну так объясни мне.  
– Она была не какой-то мелкой занозой в заднице. Она была первым демоном. Мне нужно было… я думал, что мне нужна кровь, чтобы справиться с ней.  
– И получилось? Справиться?  
– Она была демоном. Я думал, что они люди, но это не так.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Да.  
– Насколько уверен?  
– Они преследовали нас еще с тех пор, как я был ребенком. Я боролся с ними годами.  
– Значит, ты боялся их? Этих демонов?  
– Нет. Нет, я был сильнее их.  
– Потому что ты пил их кровь?  
– Да.  
– А Карл, тот санитар, что привел тебя сюда? Он демон?  
– Нет.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Я умею их различать.  
– Ты умеешь их различать из-за той крови, что ты пил?_  
[молчание]  
 _– А Джессика Мур? Она была демоном?_  
[молчание]  
 _– Сэм? Джессика была демоном?  
– Нет.  
– Ты сказал мне, что не пил кровь, пока не уехал со своим братом. Как ты можешь быть уверен, что Джессика не была демоном?_  
[молчание]  
 _– Сэм?  
– Все так запуталось. Я… я не знаю. Может быть… может быть, была…_

***  
(восстановленная стенограмма аудиозаметок доктора Дэвида Т. Уилсона, 20 октября 2010)  
[статический шум]  
 _Интересное примечание к делу Винчестеров. Сегодня на подносе с завтраком для Сэма Винчестера его тарелка с овсянкой была заменена коробкой хлопьев Lucky Charms. Я провел расследование и уверен, что это устроил Дин Винчестер. Когда я спросил его, он все отрицал. Однако когда я заявил, что знаю, что ему помогала медсестра по имени Алиса Доббс, он расстроился и был обеспокоен благополучием Алисы, потому что, по его словам, Алиса была «милой женщиной с двумя маленькими детьми».  
Стоит заметить, что Алиса Доббс работает в клинике более десяти лет и имеет безупречную репутацию. Я проверил, сколько раз мисс Доббс была назначена на смену в отделении, где содержится Дин, и оказалось, что она работала там всего семь раз. Его расписание приема лекарств требует ее обязательного присутствия два раза за смену, в среднем по две минуты каждый раз. Просмотрев записи журнала медсестер, я выяснил, что общее время, которое они провели вместе, равняется двадцати восьми минутам.  
Как я и подозревал, Дин Винчестер обладает весьма харизматичной индивидуальностью. Всего за двадцать восемь минут ему удалось воздействовать на мисс Доббс и использовать ее для достижения своих целей.  
Пометка для себя: назначить встречу со старшей медсестрой и сменить рабочее расписание в отделении А. Распоряжение немедленно: ни один работник не должен находиться наедине с Дином и Сэмом Винчестерами более шести минут в совокупности.  
Кроме того, исследовать возможные значения в выборе хлопьев. Проверить в Интернете клубы фетишистов в поисках скрытого смысла названия.  
О, и позвонить в службу охраны, чтобы прислали специалиста проверить новые видеокамеры. Камеры в отделениях А и Д, кажется, периодически выходят из строя, как было и со старыми. Я подозреваю, что при установке новых камер они даже не потрудились поменять проводку. При необходимости переговорить с руководителем._  
[конец]

***  
 _– …испортить мне все веселье, только одно слово, и я это место с землей сровняю. И ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Все те люди, что ты спас? Они не отлипают от экранов телевизоров, им не терпится услышать, какие еще порочные, больные вещи вы двое творили. Они засунули тебя сюда, связанного по рукам и ногам так крепко, что ты даже не в состоянии себя защитить. Они ненавидят тебя, Сэм, за то, что ты им помог._

Дэвид проснулся не на кровати и даже не рядом с ней, а в коридоре, у самой лестницы, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от первой ступеньки. В руках он держал свой перочинный нож, лезвие было вытащено. Вздрогнув, он выронил его и смотрел, как нож, позвякивая, падал по ступенькам, пока не остановился на нижней, лезвием в сторону Дэвида.

Дэвид бросился в ванную, где его стошнило.

***  
«Вечер пятницы, – сказал Дин. – У вас какие-то планы?»

«Я не обсуждаю свою личную жизнь с пациентами, – ответил Дэвид. – Мы говорили о твоем отце».

«Нет. Папу мы не трогаем», – твердо заявил Дин.

«Почему?»

«Да ладно, если я сейчас отвечу, получится, что мы говорим об отце, так ведь?» – парировал Дин.

Дэвид подавил тяжелый вздох. Постоянные препирательства с Дином утомляли, но уставать нельзя было ни на секунду. Он всегда должен был быть на шаг впереди. Несмотря на первоначальное намерение молчать, Дин не переставал болтать. Одно время он даже после отбоя во все горло пел в своей палате заставки из разных телешоу, будоража все отделение.

«Ты боишься говорить о своем отце?» – Дэвид был настойчив.

«Отличная попытка, – Дин улыбнулся. – Когда я избавлюсь от этих пут?»

«Когда поедешь в суд».

«А, точно, суд, – Дин произнес это так, будто совсем забыл, что его ожидает судебный процесс за многочисленные убийства. – Скажу вам вот что. Я отвечу на ваш вопрос об отце, если вы ответите на мой».

«Не пойдет».

«Да бросьте, док. Думаете, я не знаю, откуда вы взяли все эти лакомые кусочки? Они забрали его дневник из моей машины. Вы, наверное, часы потратили, читая его, делая примечания этим маленьким карандашиком», – Дин усмехнулся.

«Вероятно, – спокойно ответил Дэвид. – Но я не буду отвечать на вопросы о своей личной жизни».

«Обещаю ничего не спрашивать о ваших детях».

«Нет. Давай еще поговорим о призраках, которых вы, по твоим словам, успокоили».

«Чур, я первый. Вы верите в Бога?» – Дин опять вел себя так, будто не слышал задаваемых ему вопросов.

«Это не игра, Дин».

«А я этого и не говорил».

В этот раз Дэвид от тяжелого вздоха не удержался: «Нет».

«Видите, не так уж и сложно. Ваша очередь».

«Как бы ты описал своего отца?»

«Мертвый».

«И все? Мертвый?» – переспросил Дэвид.

«Вы ответили одним словом, одно в ответ и получите. Давай, Кларисса, соображай», – съязвил Дин.

«Интересно. Она допрашивала Ганнибала Лектора. Ты идентифицируешь себя с ним?» – Дэвид постарался не обращать внимания на подначку.

«Док, да вы только об одном думаете. Нет, я не ем людей с бобами и бокалом кьянти», – Дин вздохнул, позволяя себе то, чего Дэвид не мог вот уже несколько дней.

«У жертв в Килбурне на телах были найдены отпечатки зубов и не хватало некоторых кусков плоти. Твой брат занимается каннибализмом?» – спросил Дэвид.

«Не знаю. Давненько его не видел, – пожал плечами Дин. – Кто знает, чего он тут нахватался, в окружении дерьмовой еды и психов».

«Я имел в виду, когда ты видел его в последний раз».

«Хмм… – Дин посмотрел на потолок, будто пытаясь вспомнить, – не-а, не могу сказать, чтоб хоть раз видел его жующим человечину».

«Но ты видел, как он пьет кровь своих жертв. Тех, что, по-твоему, были одержимы демонами. Как ты на это реагировал?»

Дин промолчал, и Дэвид провел с ним достаточно времени, чтобы знать – ответа он не дождется. Поэтому Дэвид решил сменить тему.

«На сегодня наше время почти закончилось. Нужно обсудить еще один важный вопрос», – сказал он, откладывая карандаш и блокнот.

«Давайте, док».

«Во время осмотра твоей палаты Карл нашел значительное количество белого порошка, насыпанного вдоль порога. Мы обнаружили, что это была соль».

«Я никого не просил приносить ее мне, – быстро произнес Дин, – сам собрал во время обедов».

«Хорошо, это хорошо, – успокоил его Дэвид. Он отлично представлял полного решимости Дина, таскающего и прячущего маленькие пакетики соли, чтобы потом открыть их и высыпать ее вдоль порога. Будучи все это время в смирительной рубашке. – Речь совсем не о том».

Дин заметно расслабился.

«Зачем ты насыпал соль вдоль порога?».

«Она бережет от демонов».

«Соль? Соль отгоняет демонов?»

«Да. Большинство из них».

«Ты боишься, что демоны попытаются пробраться в твою палату?»

«Я не боюсь», – Дин сжал зубы.

«Что случится, если они войдут? Ты думаешь, они овладеют тобой?»

«Нет, они не смогут мной овладеть», – Дин произнес это с такой уверенностью, что Дэвиду стало интересно.

«И почему им это не удастся?»

«Из-за моей татуировки. Она их не пускает».

«Ты говоришь о татуировке у тебя на груди? Такой же, как у Сэма?»

«Да, мы сделали их вместе. После того, как Сэм… после того, как с ним это случилось».

«Понятно. Значит, Сэм был одержим? И как вы изгнали из него демона?» – любопытство Дэвида все возрастало.

Дин дернул плечом: «Есть способы»

«Какие способы? Если я вдруг столкнусь с одержимым, как мне ему помочь?» – Дэвид не унимался.

«Поймать в дьявольскую ловушку и изгнать демона», – Дин произнес это таким пренебрежительным тоном, будто сказанное было всем давно известно.

«А что случается потом?».

«Они отправляются в ад».

«Понятно. А потом что?».

Дин устало вздохнул: «Подождать, пока они не проберутся сюда снова и не натянут на себя еще чью-нибудь шкурку. Сполоснуть. Повторить. Иногда мне кажется, что на входе в ад стоят вращающиеся двери»

«И это единственный способ?»

Дин пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и Дэвид переспросил: «Что-что?»

«Ничего. Я уже ответил на кучу вопросов. Вы мне должны», – заявил Дин.

«Я же сказал…».

«Сэм. Как он?»

Дэвид заколебался, отвечать или нет на вопрос, а Дин ждал, нервно поглядывая.

«У него все хорошо. Просто прекрасно», – наконец произнес Дэвид.

«Никаких черных глаз? Или синяков?»

«Нет, Дин. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты рассказал мне…»

Что-то в лице Дина заставило Дэвида замолчать. Тот выглядел обеспокоенным, услышав известие о благополучии брата, сильно обеспокоенным.

Тут зазвучал зуммер, сигнализируя окончание их сеанса.

«В понедельник мы еще поговорим о демонах».

«Хмм… вам стоит подумать о новой татуировке. Думаю, вы бы выглядели круто с такой же, как у меня. Отлично подойдет к вашей морпеховской», – сказал Дин, когда охранник положил ему руку на плечо. Дэвид подавил желание раскатать рукав рубашки, чтобы скрыть свое прошлое от пациента, находящегося под его опекой.

«Увидимся в понедельник, Дин».


	3. Глава 2

**Попытка взлома в хранилище улик Департамента полиции Милуоки**  
24 октября 2010  
Милуоки, Висконсин

Полиция Милуоки разыскивает подозреваемого, который, как утверждают, пытался во вторник утром проникнуть в хранилище улик. Камера видеонаблюдения зафиксировала белого мужчину в бейсболке, который пытался сначала вскрыть кодовый замок, а потом разбил его монтировкой. Вскоре после этого камеры отключились.

Полиция заявляет, что из хранилища ничего не пропало, но они пытаются разыскать и задержать подозреваемого за попытку ограбления.

***  
25 октября 2010

_– Смотри, как вкусно. Давай, Сэмми.  
– Пошел ты.  
– Неправильный ответ. Похоже, пришло время встретиться с Дином.  
– Привет. Дин. А вот и доктор._

Когда Дэвид проснулся, он обнаружил, что стоит посреди кухни. Дверца холодильника была открыта, но свет не горел. Все еще вздрагивая от кошмара, он наклонился и коснулся бутылки с молоком. Оно было комнатной температуры. Закрыв холодильник, Дэвид подошел к кухонному столу. Сел на резной деревянный стул – первое, что он купил, начиная жизнь в качестве холостяка – и закрыл лицо руками. Он помнил только мимолетные фрагменты своего сна, но и этих воспоминаний было достаточно, чтобы руки у него затряслись.

Он потер ими лицо и не сразу заметил кровь на ладони. Принялся лихорадочно ощупывать лицо и почувствовал что-то теплое и влажное на щеке. Он осторожно коснулся этого места кончиками пальцев. Больно не было, но на пальцах тоже оказалась кровь.

Снотворное должно было помочь ему избавиться от кошмаров. У него был друг, специалист в области сна, и он пообещал Дэвиду, что кошмары исчезнут. Но вместо этого стало только хуже, к тому же, Дэвид, насколько он себя знал, никогда не страдал сомнамбулизмом. Его спальня находилась на втором этаже, и он, вероятно, свалился бы с лестницы, пытаясь спуститься вниз. И он старался не думать о том, что проснулся всего в паре шагов от двери черного хода.

Когда Барбара заявила, что уходит от него, и подтвердила свое решение, быстро собрав чемоданы и исчезнув за дверью, Дэвид сел за другой кухонный стол и заплакал. Это было пять лет назад.

Дэвид плакал за своим новым кухонным столом, пока не встало солнце. Только тогда он взял себя в руки и начал собираться на работу. Хватит. Что-то в деле Винчестеров сильно повлияло на него, их встречи воздействовали на его подсознание, и пришла пора отстраниться от их лечения.

***  
[голосовое сообщение, полученное Барбарой Уилсон-О’Доннели, датировано 25 октября 2010]  
 _Барб, это Дэвид. Извини за столь ранний звонок, я просто… Мне нужно знать, не замечала ли ты когда-нибудь…_  
[статический шум]  
 _…странный вопрос, я знаю. Уверен, что это пустяк. Наверное, просто перетрудился. Вообще-то, я уверен, что причина именно в этом. Неважно. Прости, что побеспокоил. Если будешь говорить с девочками, передай им, мне ужасно жаль, что пришлось отменить наш уикенд. Я постараюсь загладить свою вину._  
[конец]

***  
«Дэвид, – заявил в понедельник утром Марк Доффрис, сидя за столом Дэвида в его кабинете, – нам нужно поговорить».

«У меня сеанс через десять минут, – сказал Дэвид, ожидая, пока Марк освободит его место. Но Марк, казалось, не замечал, что он стоит в собственном кабинете, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, поэтому Дэвид сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и сел напротив.

«Мне понадобится всего две минуты, чтобы спросить вас, какого хрена вы здесь делаете».

«Не ругайтесь».

«У меня двое подозреваемых, а в лаборатории заявляют, что найденные нами улики принадлежат жертве, убитой кем-то другим. У меня было несколько отличных косвенных улик, но они исчезли, – голос Марка все повышался и под конец зазвучал почти истерично. – Исчезли!»

«Исчезли?»

«Вы что, газет не читаете?» – Марк швырнул сложенную газету на стол. Дэвид поднял ее – на развороте была статья про попытку ограбления.

«Здесь говорится…»

«Я знаю, мать вашу, что там говорится! Я ведь не мог заявить всему миру, что мы потеряли все наши улики, а?!» – Марк практически кричал на Дэвида.

«Вам лучше взять себя в руки, господин прокурор», – Дэвид встал и открыл дверь в кабинет. Марк выглядел невероятно сердитым, но все же поднялся с места Дэвида и подошел к нему. Правда, вместо того, чтобы выйти, он снова захлопнул дверь.

«Вор был не один. Они угнали машину в то же время, когда украли улики, – сказал Марк. – У них есть последователи. Черт, оказалось, про них даже есть серия культовых книг и чертов веб-сайт. ФБР сайт прикрыли, но так и не смогли найти так называемого автора. Он прячется бог знает где, делая бог знает что. Возможно, пишет инструкции, как вломиться в хранилище улик и не попасться».

«Они не проявляли никаких признаков культовой активности. Насколько я могу утверждать, они работали с отцом, пока тот не умер, а после этого только друг с другом», – убежденно произнес Дэвид.

«А пока вы здесь играли с ними в ладушки, произошло три новых убийства, – продолжал Марк. – Угадайте, какое оружие, по словам коронера, было использовано? Дзынь-дзынь, правильный ответ! Похоже, это лезвие уникальной модели. Ничем не отличается от того, что было недавно украдено».

Дэвид нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить: «Я ничего не слышал о…»

«Я смог скрыть это от газетчиков. Пока. Вам необходимо выяснить, как они все это проделывают. И мне плевать, если для этого вам придется подключить их изуродованные, исковерканные видеоиграми мозги к дюжине аккумуляторов и нажимать кнопку, пока они не начнут вытекать из ушей! Это должно закончиться!» – проорал Марк в лицо Дэвида.

«Я думаю, вам лучше уйти».

Марк рывком открыл дверь, едва не задев ею Дэвида. Тот смотрел, как разозленный Марк Доффрис шагает по коридору, и, как только прокурор исчез за поворотом, закрыл дверь и запер ее на ключ. Сев за свой стол, он выдвинул нижний ящик. Порывшись, вытащил маленькую бутылку виски и щедро плеснул спиртное в кофе.

Когда он пришел на работу этим утром и остановился у поста медсестер, то узнал, что за ночь у Дина появились новые раны. Еще одна остановка у поста охраны показала, что, как и в предыдущих случаях, видеокамеры в палатах обоих Винчестеров внезапно перестали работать. Руководитель службы безопасности только пожал плечами, когда Дэвид спросил, вызвал ли кто-нибудь ремонтников, чем довел Дэвида до такого бешенства, что он поднял на главу охраны голос.

Полистав записную книжку, Дэвид нашел нужный номер. Несколько минут общался с крайне неосведомленным человеком, который заявил, что ему нужно будет кого-нибудь отправить, чтобы проверить камеры. Но все дело в том, что у них много сотрудников в отпуске, поэтому прислать кого-нибудь он сможет только через несколько недель.

В порыве ярости Дэвид, не дослушав извинений, бросил трубку.

Раздался стук в дверь. Дэвид совсем забыл, что запер ее. Быстро спрятав бутылку с виски, он открыл дверь. На пороге стоял Дин в сопровождении вооруженного охранника.

«Утречко, док!» – поприветствовал его Дин. На его щеке цвел огромный синяк, правый глаз заплыл, а пластырь, скреплявший небольшой порез, похоже, давно не меняли.

Дин жизнерадостно улыбнулся Дэвиду.

«Как прошли выходные?»

***  
[частично восстановленная стенограмма сеанса доктора Дэвида Т. Уилсона с Дином Винчестером. 26 октября 2010]  
[статический шум]  
 _– Дин, ты опять собираешь соль и сыпешь вдоль порога. Мы уже говорили об этом._  
[статический шум]  
 _– Давай начнем с того, на чем остановились в пятницу. Какими еще способами ты убиваешь демонов?_  
[статический шум]  
 _– Понятно. А еще?_  
[статический шум]  
 _– …и нож Руби._  
[статический шум]  
 _– По-моему, ты говорил, что демоны вселяются в живых людей.  
– Обычно да. Но не всегда.  
– Что случается с людьми после того, как вы бьете их вашим особенным ножом, и демон умирает?_  
[тишина]  
 _– Дин?  
– Да. Я вас слышал.  
– Что с ними случается?  
– Они умирают.  
– И что ты из-за этого чувствуешь?  
– Черт, а как, по-вашему, я могу себя чувствовать?  
– Я не представляю. Почему бы тебе не объяснить мне?  
– Нельзя всегда… Знаете, что? Если я буду думать об этом, то сойду с ума._  
[статический шум]  
 _– Когда ты…_  
[статический шум]  
 _– …убей или убьют тебя. А потом что? Может быть, следующего я смогу спасти. А если я буду мертв, то мне это точно не удастся.  
– То есть тебе кажется, что ты совершаешь благое дело?  
– Нет. Я определенно не благодетель.  
– Тогда кто ты?  
– Я… я не знаю. Большую часть времени я даже не уверен, что я лучше их.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Мне кажется… может быть, когда ты сталкиваешься со злом так часто, как мы, то волей-неволей чему-то у него учишься. Понимаете? Как будто оно хватает тебя, пролезает в душу, и тебе уже не избавиться от него до конца твоих дней. И от этого нельзя защититься, ни один колдовской мешочек, ни одно заклинание не сможет сделать тебя прежним. Как бы тебе этого ни хотелось. Как бы ты ни желал этого для кого-то еще. Потому что спустя какое-то время это не просто то, с чем ты сталкиваешься, это часть тебя. Это ты._  
[кашель]  
 _– Ух ты, вы только послушайте меня. Эй, док, как считаете, на ланч сегодня дадут пудинг? Я бы не отказался от шоколадного пудинга._  
[конец]

***  
31 октября 2010

«Сэм, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на эти картинки и говорил первое, что приходит тебе в голову», – начал Дэвид.

«Вы пытаетесь оценить, понимаю ли я разницу между правильными и неправильными поступками», – заявил Сэм скучным тоном.

Дэвид положил карточки с картинками на стол: «В деле сказано, что ты изучал юриспруденцию».

«Джесс специализировалась в психологии, – сказал Сэм. – Хотите посмеяться?»

«Конечно».

«Она практиковалась на мне. Я врал на каждом шагу и на все вопросы отвечал правильно».

«Вообще-то, ложь с целью ответить правильно означает, что ты понимаешь разницу, – заметил Дэвид. – Иначе ты бы изначально не чувствовал необходимости лгать».

«Я врал, потому что она бы не поняла, что, иногда поступая плохо, ты делаешь правильные вещи. Люди, придумавшие эти тесты, люди, вроде вас, видят только черное и белое. Вы не терпите оттенков серого. – Сэм помолчал, потом спросил: – Убивать – плохо?»

«А ты как считаешь?»

«Я спрашиваю вас».

«Сеанс не со мной, Сэм. С тобой».

Сэм смотрел на Дэвида внимательно, будто изучая: «Дайте угадаю. Вьетнам?»

«Да», – признался Дэвид.

«Скольких людей вы убили?»

«Я был врачом на войне, Сэм», – объяснил Дэвид.

«Мой отец был во Вьетнаме. Черта с два можно было выбраться оттуда живым, не убив хотя бы одного человека. Но это нормально, потому что это война. Во время войны такое случается, да? Люди умирают. В этом вся суть».

«Много людей погибло на этой войне, – осторожно согласился Дэвид. – Ты чувствуешь себя так, будто сражаешься на войне?»

«Я ничего не чувствую», – Сэм откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза.

«Такое во время войны тоже случается».

***  
Дэвид начал вести дневник. Считалось, что дневники помогают в терапии, а Дэвид устал и был готов попробовать что угодно. Кошмары начинали все меньше походить на кошмары и все больше на забытье. Что-то с ним было не так, что-то было совершенно не так. Видеть сны о том, как пытаешься искусить одного пациента собственной кровью и избиваешь второго, было ужасно. Видеть сны о том, что ты наслаждаешься этим, было… непозволительно.

Поэтому он эти сны записывал. В терапевтических целях.

Совсем не потому, что он начал идентифицировать себя с Джоном Винчестером. У Дэвида никогда не было галлюцинаций, что его жена сгорела на потолке их дома. Его дети были девочками, а не мальчиками, и они выросли, и вели полноценную жизнь.

Дэвид нисколько не идентифицировал себя с Джоном Винчестером. Джон Винчестер страдал от навязчивых бредовых идей и, возможно, от посттравматического расстройства в результате участия в военных действиях, а у Дэвида ничего подобного не было.

Нет, писал он, ничего такого у него не было. Он не ложился спать всю ночь и составлял список доказательств своей вменяемости, всех причин, по которым ему могут сниться такие странные и пугающие сны, а закончив, он вырвал все страницы из дневника и сжег их на заднем дворе.

Ему стало намного лучше. На самом деле он даже успокоился.

У него был еще час, прежде чем нужно будет собираться на работу. Он решил не ложиться спать. Потому что, встав, почувствовал бы себя еще хуже.

А не потому, что боялся спать. Совсем не поэтому.

***  
2 ноября 2010

«Спокойной ночи, папа. Я еще позвоню в пятницу. Постарайся поспать, у тебя усталый голос. Люблю тебя».

«И я тебя».

Дэвид методично проверил двери и окна, убедившись, что они закрыты и заперты. Поднялся в спальню и уставился на свою аккуратно заправленную постель. Это было нелепое ощущение – что кровать, просто неодушевленный предмет, являлась его врагом. Да к тому же боялся он совсем не ее. Ведь это не кровать, а собственный разум заставлял его видеть ужасные, пугающие сны и бродить ночами по дому. Ложась в кровать, Дэвид подумал о Дине и о тонкой дорожке соли вдоль порога. Но потом строго напомнил себе, что он врач и не собирается верить в бред, который несут его пациенты.

Тем не менее, проворочавшись в постели больше часа, он сам не понял, как оказался на кухне. Взял со стола большую банку соли и, возвращаясь в спальню, с каждым шагом говорил себе, что должен пойти и поставить ее назад. Он насмехался над собой все время, пока сыпал соль вдоль порога. Потом поставил банку на прикроватный столик, а когда положил голову на подушку второй раз за ночь, этикетка на банке оказалась прямо у него перед глазами. С этикетки маленькая девочка с зонтиком смотрела на него осуждающе.

Дэвид был невероятно измотан, и если соль позволяла его подсознанию немного успокоиться, пусть будет так. Он мог поклясться, что прямо перед тем, как он заснул, девочка ему подмигнула. Это тревожило, но снотворное уже начало действовать, и Дэвиду было все равно.

***  
5 ноября 2010

_– Раз уж получается так, что ты был очень внимателен, когда вам в школе читали лекцию на тему «Скажи наркотикам «нет», сегодня мы попробуем что-нибудь новенькое. Идея довольно проста. Ты ведь помнишь Карла, да? Я сломаю Карлу шею. Если только ты меня не остановишь.  
– Не надо.  
– Вот я, держу руки на его шее. О, хватить плакать, Карл. Имей хоть немного достоинства. Вот я, медленно поворачиваю голову Карла. Давай, Сэм, останови меня. Жизнь Карла зависит от этого.  
– Черт возьми, Сэм, ты меня разочаровал. Серьезно. Теперь мне придется пойти и выместить все это разочарование на Дине, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше._

Дэвид проснулся на заднем дворе дома. Солнце уже вставало, а он был полностью одет и сидел рядом с сараем на плетеном стуле. На одном из тех плетеных стульев, что он лично убрал на чердак месяц назад.

Все ботинки у него были в грязи, а руки в крови. Быстрый осмотр показал, что кровь была не его.

Самым правильным было бы позвонить в полицию. Он должен был позвонить в полицию, пригласить их в дом и показать им кровь на руках. Но он продолжал просто смотреть на руки, вспоминая другое время, когда на них была кровь. Только в то время на них еще были хирургические перчатки.

_«Черта с два можно было выбраться оттуда живым, не убив хотя бы одного человека… но это нормально»._

«Поддерживать в нем жизнь было бы жестоко, – сказал Дэвид пустому двору. – Я поступил правильно. Во-первых, не причиняй вреда. Я обещал. Дал клятву. Это было бы жестоко».

Ответил ему только ветер, закружив вокруг, накрыв его, словно ледяным плащом, пробирая до самых костей. От ветра же хлопнула дверь сарая, открывшись и закрывшись, будто приглашая.

Дэвид не пошел в дом и не позвонил в полицию. Вместо этого он пошел в сарай.

На деревянном полу лежало тело, его конечности были изогнуты под немыслимыми углами, как у сломанной куклы, которую бездумно отбросил ребенок, прежде чем ухватиться за новую игрушку. Дэвид не видел лица, но это был мужчина, одетый в больничную форму. К спине был прикреплен лист бумаги, трепетавший на ветру.

Затаив дыхание, Дэвид осторожно сделал пару шагов вперед, придерживая одной ногой дверь в ужасе от мысли, что порывом ветра ее может захлопнуть, заперев его внутри наедине с телом. Ему пришлось очень сильно вытянуться, чтобы одновременно удержать дверь и прижать два пальца к шее мужчины.

Ничего.

Пока Дэвид нащупывал пульс, лист бумаги не шевелился, но теперь снова задрожал на ветру, будто напоминая Дэвиду о себе. Схватив лист за уголок, Дэвид дернул его. Звук разрываемой бумаги прозвучал громом в тишине. Записка была короткая и написанная не чернилами, а явно грубо накарябанная кровью. Кое-где засохшая кровь начала отшелушиваться, и маленькие хлопья цвета ржавчины дождем осыпались Дэвиду на ботинки, когда он поднял записку повыше, чтобы прочитать.

_Привет, майор.  
Соль? Да пошел ты. Попробуй еще что-нибудь подобное проделать, и я вырву твои кишки и засуну их тебе в глотку. Твой ход.  
Ура!_

***  
[восстановленная стенограмма сеанса доктора Дэвида Т. Уилсона с Дином Винчестером. 6 ноября 2010]  
 _– У тебя опять синяк под глазом, Дин. Не потрудишься объяснить, что случилось?  
– Не-а.  
– Когда ты позволишь наконец помочь тебе?  
– Я уже сказал. Вы не сможете мне помочь.  
– Если ты и дальше будешь все от меня скрывать, тогда нет, я не смогу тебе помочь. Скажи мне, кто делает это с тобой.  
– Не могу, док. Это ради вашего же блага.  
– Ради моего блага.  
– Да. Я сам со всем разберусь. Рано или поздно. Хотя было бы неплохо, если бы вы выпустили меня из смирительной рубашки._  
[тишина]  
 _– На одной из наших встреч мы говорили о призраках. Давай сегодня обсудим это поподробнее.  
– Вы тут начальник, док.  
– Как можно избавиться от призрака?  
– Посолить и сжечь его кости.  
– И это единственный способ?  
– Ага.  
– А что, если костей нет?  
– Они могут быть привязаны к чему-то еще. Например, к какому-то предмету, который был для них важен.  
– И это единственный способ?  
– С вами все в порядке, док?  
– Все отлично. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Помимо того, что вы дерьмово выглядите, вы ни разу не спросили, как я отношусь к призракам.  
– Как ты относишься к призракам?  
– Это что… вы только что пошутили? Срочно сообщите в газеты!  
– Это закономерный вопрос. Как ты относишься к призракам?  
– Никак. Это обозленные мертвые люди. Посолить. Сжечь. Двигаться дальше.  
– Обозленные? Значит, они ищут возмездия?  
– Док? Почему мне кажется, что вы просто кидаетесь вопросами, а не копаетесь в моих больных мозгах?  
– Для протокола, любое копание в мозгах зависит от поиска правильных вопросов. Ты сложный пациент.  
– Понятно. И что вы по этому поводу чувствуете, доктор?_  
[тишина]  
 _– По-моему, на сегодня достаточно.  
– Док, я просто пошутил. Расслабьтесь.  
– Мы продолжим завтра, Дин.  
– Подождите. Это… Вы чего-то боитесь.  
– До свидания, Дин.  
– Вы должны внимательно меня выслушать. Эй! Что вы…  
– Охрана! Пациент впал в буйство. Это должно успокоить его до утра. Вы можете снять смирительную рубашку и ножные кандалы, чтобы ему было комфортнее.  
– Снять и рубашку и цепи?  
– Он будет в надежно запертом помещении, когда проснется. Вы тяжелее пациента на сорок килограммов. Какие-то проблемы?  
– Нет. Просто это…  
– У меня встречи с другими пациентами. Я знаю, что вы здесь недавно, но если вы боитесь спящего человека, я могу позвать кого-нибудь другого, чтобы доставить его в палату.  
– В этом нет необходимости, док._  
[конец]

***  
[частично восстановленная стенограмма сеанса доктора Дэвида Т. Уилсона с Сэмом Винчестером. 6 ноября 2010]  
 _– Все хорошо, Сэм?  
– Отлично. А что?  
– Ты кажешься невнимательным. Тебя что-то расстроило?_  
[тишина]  
 _– Сэм?  
– Нет. Нет, я не расстроен.  
– Тогда начнем. Это правда, что железо уничтожает призраков?  
– Железо отгоняет призраков. А что?  
– Что значит, отгоняет?  
– У него уходит какое-то время, чтобы появиться снова. За это время можно успеть найти кости. Или свалить подальше. А что?  
– Обычное любопытство.  
– Мне оно не кажется обычным.  
– Это сеанс с тобой, Сэм. А не со мной.  
– Соль тоже их отгоняет. Раз уж вам… немного любопытно.  
– Соль, похоже, очень универсальна, да? Почему-то я сомневаюсь, что солить продукты– это единственное ее предназначение._  
[тишина]  
 _– У меня сегодня для тебя есть еще картинки.  
– Для чего вы пытались использовать соль, док?  
– Уверяю тебя, Сэм, что использую соль только для готовки. Исключительно.  
– Вы… вы пытаетесь защитить себя. Откуда вы…  
– Я не представляю, о чем ты говоришь. Но раз уж ты так настойчиво отказываешься сотрудничать, закончим на сегодня.  
– Послушайте, сейчас вы в еще большей опасности, чем раньше. Он играет, играет с нами. С вами. А вы только что изменили правила игры. Вам нужно защитить себя. Вам нужно защитить людей здесь.  
– Охрана, пожалуйста, проводите пациента обратно в его…_  
[шум, напоминающий звуки борьбы]  
 _– Вы должны выслушать меня!_  
[еще звуки борьбы, стон]  
 _– Ш-ш-ш… все хорошо. Это поможет тебе уснуть. Все хорошо.  
– Отведите его в палату. Снимите смирительную рубашку, чтобы ему было комфортнее. От такой дозы он должен проспать до утра. Использовать прикроватные ремни нет необходимости._  
[звук чего-то тяжелого, волочащегося по полу. Звук закрываемой двери]  
[шелест бумаги]  
[щелканье клавиш]  
 _– Фрэн, боюсь, мне придется сегодня уйти, я неважно себя чувствую. Вообще-то, думаю, мне понадобится больничный на несколько дней. Ты можешь заняться моими самыми важными пациентами?  
– Спасибо. Думаю, это грипп. Да, отдых– лучшее лекарство. Спасибо._  
[скрип стула]  
[звук шагов]  
[звук открываемой и закрываемой двери, щелчок замка]  
[запись продолжается пятнадцать минут, неразличимые фоновые шумы]  
[поврежденная часть пленки, время не определено]  
[статический шум]  
[вой неопознанного животного, 1,3 секунды, подозрение на звуковую фальсификацию]  
[конец]

***  
[ячейка хранилища улик № 5789А  
чеки, изъятые из бардачка автомобиля Dodge Ram 2500, ИН 1D7HU16P47J523498, зарегистрирован на Дэвида Т. Уилсона, Висконсин]

чек  
снятие наличных  
11/6/2010  
500$

______  
чек  
снятие наличных  
11/6/2010  
невозможно выполнить запрос  
максимальная сумма снятия 500$ в сутки

______  
Quickie Mart  
287, 25 западная ул.  
11/6/2010  
Marlboro Reds 2 х $6.49  
Jack Daniels 1 х $25.00  
Pop Tarts 3 х $3.49  
сумма: $48.45  
налог: $2.91  
всего: $51.36  
наличные: $70.00  
сдача: $18.64

______  
Оружейный магазин «Джек и сыновья»  
«Ведь охота – это не «поймал и отпустил»  
11/6/2010  
условия возврата указаны на обороте чека  
Ruger SR9 1 х $479.99  
Winchester Model 70™ Safari Express 1 х $1, 280.00  
патроны 9mm (50 шт) 1 х $13.99  
Winchester Brass 458 Winchester Magnum (50 шт) 2 х $350  
сумма: $2,121.98  
налог: $127.32  
всего: $2249.30  
оплачено картой

____  
Хозяйственные товары  
сетка жел. (3 м) 5 х $249.99  
каменная соль (25 кг) 10 х $6.59  
флаг США 1 х $25.99  
сумма: $2591.49  
налог: $155.49  
всего: $2746.98

оплата Mastercard **** $2746.98

____  
Салон татуировки Nat’s Tats  
451, Роксайд  
сумма: $189.00  
наличные: $200  
сдача: $11.00

____  
[ячейка хранилища улик № 5789А  
сотовый телефон, принадлежащий Дэвиду Т. Уилсону. Местонахождение: спальня]

запись полученных текстовых сообщений:  
сообщение от неизвестного абонента: Поросенок, поросенок, впусти меня  
сообщение от неизвестного абонента: Или я как дуну, как плюну, и сразу снесу твой дом  
сообщение от абонента «666-666-6666»: ВПУСТИМЕНЯ УБЛЮДОК  
сообщение от абонента «твоя мамочка»: Барбара выглядит сегодня очень мило. Это ты купил ей тот голубой кашемировый свитер? Очаровательно

отправленных сообщений: нет

голосовых сообщений: нет

***  
Дэвид сидел в углу своей спальни с ругером у бедра и винтовкой на коленях. Он ел печенье, беря его одной рукой, и каждый кусок заливал приличным глотком виски. Покончив с едой, он смял в руке блестящую упаковку и бросил на пол. Потом прикурил первую за последние тридцать лет сигарету, и это было здорово. Просто отлично.

Делая затяжку за затяжкой, он осматривал свою наспех сооруженную нору. Она была не так уж и плоха, учитывая отпущенное количество материалов и времени. Теперь он должен просто сидеть и ждать. Если предположить, что он не такой же ненормальный, как и его пациенты, ждать придется недолго.

Дэвид затушил окурок об ковер. Плевать, все равно он был уверен, что проделанный им небольшой косметический ремонт значительно снизил стоимость дома. С другой стороны, поправил он себя, он никогда не чувствовал, что это его дом, это было просто жилище. Здесь он никого не любил и своих девочек вырастил совершенно под другой крышей. Той, что была продана, чтобы можно было поровну разделить семейное состояние при разводе.

Он откинул голову, уперевшись затылком в стену, совершенно измотанный, не в состоянии вспомнить, когда он последний раз спал. Помимо недостатка сна еще и мышцы гудели от тяжелой физической работы. Сетка оказалась намного тяжелее, чем он думал, однако перенести ее было проще, чем неоднократно отказаться от предложений соседа помочь, не вызвав при этом подозрений. Но он не мог спать, ему нужно было оставаться настороже. Не терять бдительности.

Будто он снова оказался в морской пехоте. Он почти мог слышать призрачный свист падающих где-то далеко бомб. Они могли падать всего в паре километров от их временных непрочных операционных. Он научился твердо держать скальпель в руках, даже когда земля под ногами тряслась от взрывов.

А еще он научился спать сидя, с пистолетом в руке и с чувством вины вместо подушки. Дэвид не понял, что уснул, пока не услышал первый удар. Дернувшись, он проснулся, направив дуло винтовки в сторону, откуда донесся шум. Следующий удар раздался в стену, у которой он сидел, и он вскочил на ноги как раз вовремя, чтобы упавшая со стены фотография не стукнула его по голове. От удара стекло разбилось, и Дэвид отскочил в середину комнаты.

В кармане зазвонил телефон, заставив его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Дэвид вытащил телефон, посмотрел на экран. Абонент неизвестен. Он не ответил. Но не успел убрать телефон в карман жилета, как тот зазвонил вновь, выдав сигнал о входящем сообщении.

«Поросенок, поросенок, впусти меня».

Дэвид отключил телефон, но тот моментально зажужжал снова. Он быстро посмотрел – «Или я как дуну, как плюну, и сразу снесу твой дом» – прежде чем бросить сотовый на пол.

Следующий удар пришелся в пол, такой сильный, что Дэвид удивился, как выдержали стены. Следом раздался глухой удар в потолок, лампы погасли, а со стен посыпалась штукатурка.

«Что такое? – крикнул Дэвид. – Не можешь войти?»

Вместо ответа раздались удары во все стены, потолок и пол одновременно. Дэвид согнул колени и напрягся, готовый ко всему.

Какофония звуков вдруг устрашающе резко стихла. Дэвид внимательно прислушивался, пытаясь предугадать, каким будет следующий ход.

Шах и мат были поставлены женским голосом: «Дэвид? Это Барбара. Ты в порядке?»

Он ожидал ярости. Злости. Гнева. Он даже ожидал угроз в адрес его семьи. Но он не ожидал, что демон сможет что-нибудь им сделать, учитывая, что они жили очень далеко. Дэвид попытался не паниковать из-за того, что вообще задумывался об этом.

«Дэвид? Что происходит? По телефону ты сказал, что это срочно. Я прилетела первым же рейсом».

Оно звучало точь-в-точь как она. Точь-в-точь.

«Дверь не заперта, – крикнул Дэвид. – Просто входи».

«А может, я перережу Барбаре глотку и оставлю ее истекать кровью на твоем чудесном персидском ковре? – донесся до него голос Барбары, изменившийся, такой злой и холодный, что Дэвид едва узнал его. – Бросьте, майор. Давайте начнем переговоры об обмене пленными».

«Я пожалел тебя. Мне пришлось ампутировать тебе обе ноги, и у тебя из черепа торчал осколок шрапнели, – сказал Дэвид. – У нас кончился морфин, и ты испытывал такую боль…»

«Ты так думаешь? Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что такое боль? Ты даже не представляешь. А еще ты думаешь, что все дело в тебе. Это не так. Ты всего лишь бонус», – ответила Барбара.

«Ты здесь из-за Винчестеров?» – спросил Дэвид.

«Я знаю, это удар для такого эгоиста, как ты. Но это всего лишь бизнес. Я продавец, а учитывая то и дело появляющихся конкурентов, я должен предпринимать все, что могу, чтобы клиенты остались довольны. Уже предлагают залоги на пятнадцать и двадцать лет! Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело заполучить контракт на шесть месяцев на этом рынке? – пожаловался за дверью голос Барбары. – А теперь давай обсудим условия».

«Ни за что».

«Не пытайся надуть меня, – произнес демон. – Мы оба знаем, что ты все еще без ума от нее. Открой дверь».

Рука Дэвида коснулась железной щеколды. Сделав глубокий вдох, он отодвинул щеколду. Ничего не произошло. Тогда он взялся за дверную ручку, повернул ее и осторожно приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не задеть насыпанную соль.

За дверью никого не было.

Внезапно в дюйме от него возникло чье-то лицо. Дэвид невольно отшатнулся назад, едва устояв на ногах.

«Привет, дорогой, – сказала Барбара, сверкнув красными зубами. – Соскучился?»

Рефлекторно Дэвид направил на нее оружие, и демон рассмеялся, стоя с другой стороны соляной дорожки. «Что, не поцелуемся?» – спросило оно аккуратно накрашенными губами Барбары. Дэвид старался не думать о том, для чего еще мог быть недавно использован ее рот.

«Ничего себе, – сказало оно, когда Дэвид опустил пистолет. Оглядело комнату, внимательно рассматривая внесенные Дэвидом изменения. – Смотрю, ты занят был. Неудивительно, что я не смог это сдвинуть. Единожды солдат – всегда солдат, а?»

«Чего ты хочешь?» – спросил Дэвид.

«Того же, чего и все. Социального признания, материального благополучия и стабильности. Как обычно».

«Чего ты хочешь от меня?»

Голова Барбары вдруг наклонилась под невозможным углом, и Дэвид вздрогнул от тошнотворного хруста, раздавшегося при этом. «Разве не очевидно?»

«Свести меня с ума».

С еще одним хрустящим звуком голова встала на место. «Я был в сознании, когда меня привезли. Я слышал, как сержант сказал тебе, что я самовольно ушел в восьмой сектор. Слышал, как он рассказывал, что я там натворил. Ты можешь называть это жалостью сколько угодно, но ты просто решил сыграть в судью, присяжных и палача, и ты сам это знаешь».

«Нет. То, что он рассказал, не имело никакого отношения к моему решению…»

«Разве, майор. Ты убил меня, потому что я взорвал хижину, полную женщин и детей. Ха, да ты даже имени моего не знаешь, так ведь? Убил меня и даже не помнишь моего имени».

Это была тупиковая ситуация. Дэвид понял, что ни одна сторона не победит, и пришло время менять тактику. «Обсудим условия», – решился он.

«Наконец-то. Ты за нее. А теперь выходи».

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты ее больше беспокоил. Откуда мне знать, что ты сдержишь слово?»

«Дэвид, – начал демон, еще раз оглядев комнату, – сколько у тебя здесь еды? Как долго ты собираешься прятаться? Пока не умрешь от голода? Я предлагаю тебе Барбару в обмен на то, что я рано или поздно получу бесплатно в любом случае».

У Дэвида не было никаких запасов кроме «Джека Дэниэлса» и печенья. В этом демон определенно оказался прав. И знал об этом, потому что сделал шаг назад, давая Дэвиду возможность выйти из комнаты.

Дэвид принял его условия и перешагнул через полоску соли.

Ему не пришлось ждать. Голова Барбары сильно откинулась назад, и черный густой дым начал извергаться из ее рта, собираясь клубами под потолком. Барбара качнулась вперед, и Дэвид подхватил ее.

«Внутрь. Тебе надо… о, боже, Барбара».

Дэвид начал задыхаться. В то же время, как он обнаружил огромный мясницкий нож, торчавший из спины Барбары, демон вошел в него. Он не мог вздохнуть, пошевелить головой и вынужден был стоять смирно, пока демон жадно пробирался внутрь него.

У Дэвида были пациенты, страдавшие от сонного паралича, многие из них были убеждены, что некие существа нападали на них во сне или что их похищали пришельцы. Сейчас творилось нечто похожее, только во много раз хуже. Дэвиду казалось, что ему на грудь наступил слон. Он хотел вздохнуть, ему нужно было вздохнуть, но он не мог. Ему казалось, что он задохнется в любую секунду, и он ждал удушья, которое так и не наступило.

«О, нет. Никакого сна на этот раз. Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-нибудь пропустил, – произнес его собственный голос. Каждое слово звучало так, будто кто-то раскрошил стекло и высыпал ему в горло. Его глаза шевельнулись, каждое движение казалось ему слишком напряженным, словно мышцы за глазными яблоками изо всех сил тянули, дергали. Все вокруг будто покрылось красной пленкой. Если бы не боль, он бы решил, что смотрит поврежденную видеозапись.

Красный туман понемногу рассеялся, и Дэвид понял, на что смотрит: Барбара, истекающая кровью на полу его спальни. Взгляд переместился снова, на этот раз вниз – соляная дорожка по-прежнему была на месте.

«По дороге сюда у нас произошел небольшой инцидент. Я могу вылечить ее прямо сейчас. Это будет стоить тебе всего лишь твоей души. Ой, подожди. Она и так уже моя».

Она пыталась подняться, но потеряла слишком много крови, чтобы встать. Дэвид хотел сказать ей, чтобы она не двигалась, чтобы оставалась в комнате, но она выползла в коридор и поползла вниз по лестнице, сосредоточенная только на том, чтобы добраться до выхода. Ее руки были испачканы в ее собственной крови, и она несколько раз поскальзывалась на ступеньках.

Тело Дэвида начало двигаться. По крайней мере, ему так показалось. Только что он находился в нескольких шагах от плачущей ползущей Барбары, а вот он уже стоит прямо перед ней.

«Эй, Дэвид. Смотри».

Красный туман внезапно стал гуще, и Дэвид ничего не видел сквозь него. Он отчаянно пытался разглядеть что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы понять, что затеял демон. Он заметил маленькое пятнышко, где туман был не таким густым, чердачное окошко в собственном теле. Он выглянул в него как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как изломанное тело Барбары вылетает прямо в большое окно напротив лестницы. Услышал звон бьющегося стекла и резкий тошнотворный звук удара тела о бетонную дорожку.

«Надо ненадолго заскочить к малышу Мэтти МакКлелланду, исполнить один договорчик. Тупой ублюдок совершенно не умеет торговаться. Забыл упомянуть судебный процесс и согласился заплатить сразу после оказания услуги. Сказал только, найти и арестовать. Ему повезло, что я расщедрился и бесплатно добавил еще и приговор».

Дэвиду хотелось кричать. Материться. Выть. Рыдать. Но ничего этого он не мог сделать, поэтому решил просто ненавидеть тварь внутри него.

А она только смеялась над ним, спускаясь по лестнице.

***  
Дэвиду было шестьдесят лет. Его душа уже устала, годы полноценной жизни оставили потертости на ее грубой коже.

Демон внутри быстро выжигал свой путь сквозь то, что от нее оставалось. Он уже сожрал детство и юность и теперь занимался девятнадцатым днем рождения. Невыразимая сила нечестивой проклятой твари должна была чем-то подпитываться. Совсем не этого Дэвид ожидал, когда переступал через полоску соли, но, с другой стороны, он сомневался, что такого вообще можно было ожидать.

Совсем недавно руки Дэвида делали нечто ужасное. Он все еще не понимал, как это было возможно, и даже сейчас его рассудок пытался подвести подо все разумную основу, понять, как и почему. И он постоянно напоминал себе, что в буквальном смысле заживо сгорает изнутри, и эти «как» и «почему» просто не имеют значения.

Молодая девушка в старомодном платье скользила по коридору, и все двери распахивались перед ней. Некоторые пациенты бежали рядом, не подозревая об опасности, в которой находились, в то время как другие прижимались к стенам, стараясь остаться незамеченными. Девушка внезапно остановилась и повернула голову в сторону одного из пациентов, который незаметно пытался пробраться по коридору к выходу. Напряженное, ищущее выражение на лице девушки вдруг превратилось в злобный оскал, когда она бросилась на мужчину и принялась расцарапывать его лицо острыми, как бритва, когтями, появившимися вместо пальцев.

Демон внутри Дэвида расхохотался над этим спектаклем и продолжил рвать и рассеивать остатки души Дэвида. У Дэвида не было рук, чтобы защититься от ударов. Не было глаз, чтобы закрыть их и не видеть жестокостей, совершенных от его имени. Не было голоса, чтобы выразить свое недовольство или сказать: «Пожалуйста, просто убей меня».

Демон, кажется, всегда знал, о чем Дэвид думает. Он рассмеялся: «Годы, майор, годы». От этого обещания Дэвиду захотелось плакать, каждая секунда казалась вечностью. От каждого саркастического замечания, сделанного демоном, Дэвиду мерещилось, будто он полощет горло битым стеклом.

Винчестеры были загнаны в угол, деваться им было некуда. Дэвид притворился, что накачал их успокоительным, приказал снять цепи и освободить руки. Но, в конце концов, ничто из этого не имело значения. Они проиграют сражение, это несомненно. Это с самого начала было несомненно, и частично вина за это лежала на Дэвиде.

Воздух был тяжелым от дыма, где-то в клинике разгорался пожар. Когда раздался сигнал тревоги, охрана автоматически закрыла двери, заперев всех в здании без надежды на выход. Дэвид слышал, как позади него кто-то пытался разбить окно металлическим стулом. Удары были почти ритмичными, Дэвид мог бы заснуть под эти звуки.

Демон ему не позволил. Он закончил забавляться с ним, появляясь и исчезая, держа Дэвида в постоянном напряжении. Нет, он хотел, чтобы Дэвид был в полном сознании, чтобы не пропустил ни одного извращенного действа, совершенного телом Дэвида.

Дин задыхался. Он висел почти в пятнадцати сантиметрах над полом, и Дэвид потерял еще один кусочек своей души. Рядом задвигался Сэм. Рука Дэвида вытянулась вперед, пальцы внезапно крепко сжались в кулак. Дин затрясся, и из уголка рта у него закапала кровь.

Издалека донесся чей-то крик.

Дэвид услышал шипение, сначала тихое, оно становилось все громче. Потом с потолка хлынула вода. Сила, удерживающая Винчестеров, исчезла, и Дэвида дернуло вперед. Пока братья лежали на полу, потрепанные и избитые, кашляя кровью, Дэвида дернуло еще раз. И еще. Дэвид не сразу понял, что демон пытается сбежать, но не может. Татуировка на спине надежно держит его внутри тела, как Дэвид и надеялся.

Шах и мат, подумал Дэвид. Твой ход.

Внезапно демон завопил от ярости, а Сэм начал говорить что-то на латыни. Дэвид Уилсон смеялся беззвучным истерическим смехом.

Демон все же смог перестать корчиться от боли на время, достаточное, чтобы ответить на это. Он вытащил из кобуры ругер Дэвида и выстрелил ему в висок. Сэм перестал читать заклинание, и демон рассмеялся над ними троими, упоенный своей победой.

«Твой ход, – выдавил демон сквозь сжатые зубы Дэвида. Странно, но Дэвид даже не почувствовал выстрела, хотя ощущал едкий запах пороха сквозь вонь серы. Он увидел, как Дин в шоке уставился куда-то ему за плечо, и представил, что там по стене, наверное, сползает приличное количество мозгового вещества и крови. – Но я вернусь. И займусь вашими симпатичными дочурками, майор. Это я вам обещаю».

_Подождать, пока они не проберутся сюда снова и не натянут на себя еще чью-нибудь шкурку. Сполоснуть. Повторить. Иногда мне кажется, что на входе в ад стоят вращающиеся двери._

Тварь опять подняла руку Дэвида.

Когда Дэвид почувствовал, как кто-то крепко схватил его за плечо, услышал: «Нет, не вернешься, сукин ты сын», и острое лезвие спасения скользнуло в его тело, он поблагодарил бога, в которого никогда не верил.

Дэвид упал на пол. Демон все еще был внутри него, но уже бился в смертельной агонии. Треск ужасал, и ему казалось, что он горит. Голова вдруг взорвалась болью, худшая мигрень, какую он когда-либо испытывал. От этой мысли Дэвиду вдруг стало смешно, но он подумал, что если бы мог смеяться, то смех вышел бы сумасшедшим, громким и диким.

Но в конце концов глаза Дэвида опять стали его собственными, и в них смотрел человек, который выследил его и ждал у небольшого тату-салона. Дэвид так и не спросил его имени, да ему и не нужно было.

Ура, подумал Дэвид.

«Ура», – отозвался мужчина. Потом отвернулся от Дэвида. «Мальчики. Потом можете проверять меня, сколько хотите. А сейчас надо идти. Сэм, хватай брата. Пошли!»

Дэвид внезапно моргнул. Очень удивился, что может моргать, поэтому сделал это снова.

«Готов?» – спросил голос, напугав его.

Дэвид даже не потрудился посмотреть на владельца голоса. Он хорошо представлял кто, а точнее, что это было. «К чему?»

«Думаю, ты знаешь».

Сев, он смотрел, как трое мужчин идут по коридору, Сэм поддерживал Дина, Джон шел впереди.

«Они победят?» – спросил Дэвид.

«А кто-нибудь когда-нибудь по-настоящему побеждал в войне, Дэвид? Пора идти».

«Это важно, что я никогда не верил в бога?»

«Нет. Его все равно почти никогда не бывает дома».


	4. Эпилог

**Заключенные сбегают, пожарная служба расследует причину пожара**  
8 ноября 2010

Милуоки, Висконсин

В воскресенье продолжился поиск заключенных, сбежавших из психиатрической клиники «Тенистые дубы». Представители полиции заявляют, что Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, которые были взяты под стражу на неограниченный срок за многочисленные убийства, сбежали во время пожара, охватившего клинику.

Пожарные инспекторы продолжают искать причину пожара, уничтожившего клинику «Тенистые дубы». Были изъяты пленки с камер безопасности, но следователи, работающие вместе с окружными и федеральными правоохранительными органами, говорят, что пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем будут получены первые ответы.

При пожаре погибли четыре человека, включая доктора Дэвида Т. Уилсона, главного врача. Официальные лица заявили, что относят его смерть к разряду подозрительных, но от дальнейших комментариев отказались.

Двадцать пациентов и десять сотрудников клиники, пострадавших во время пожара, были доставлены в больницу Мерси и находятся в стабильном состоянии. В больнице заявляют, что у некоторых поступивших легкие ожоги, но большинство пострадали только от отравления угарным газом.

Население предупреждают, что беглецы очень опасны и могут быть вооружены. Служба маршалов просит население воздержаться от попыток самостоятельно задержать беглецов, но если вы обладаете сведениями об их местонахождении, пожалуйста, сообщите в ближайшее отделение полиции или в службу маршалов по телефону (704)-555-6458

 

10 ноября 2010  
 **Смерти** – Мэтью МакКлелланд (28). Поминальная служба состоится в похоронном доме Лэйнс 12 ноября 2010 года в 10.00. Вместо цветов семья примет пожертвования в фонд МакКлелланд-Мур.

 

 **Показания свидетелей отклонены**  
Милуоки, Висконсин

Представители полиции сообщают, что недавние публичные заявления, сделанные выжившими при пожаре в психиатрической клинике «Тенистые дубы», ненадежны и противоречивы. На вопрос о правдивости заявления, сделанного Алисой Доббс, медсестрой, работавшей в клинике в ночь пожара, официальные лица сказали, что мисс Доббс недавно получила выговор за свои отношения с заключенным Дином Винчестером, и что ее заявление очень сомнительно.

Мисс Доббс утверждала, что доктор Дэвид Т. Уилсон скончался не от самостоятельно произведенного выстрела в голову, а от ножевого удара, нанесенного минуту спустя. Позже она опознала напавшего на доктора как Джона Винчестера.

Окружной прокурор Марк Доффрис опровергнул публичное заявление мисс Доббс в ходе прошедшей в четверг пресс-конференции.

«Джон Винчестер мертв. Доктор Уилсон страдал полным отрывом от реальности, о чем свидетельствуют его записи, стенограммы сеансов с пациентами и вещи, изъятые из его дома. Он убил санитара, Карла Джонсона, спрятав его тело в сарае, а позже и свою жену, Барбару Уилсон-О’Доннели. После чего он перенес свою ярость на больницу, поджег свой кабинет, прежде чем напасть на пациентов и персонал. И, несмотря на выдуманные заявления, сделанные выжившими, все происходило именно так. У нас есть новые улики, что система пожаротушения была повреждена, скорее всего, доктором Уилсоном, и вполне возможно, что оставшиеся в живых подверглись действию неизвестного токсина, вызвавшего массовые галлюцинации. Дело закрыто».

Ранее офис окружного прокурора опубликовал фотографию, сделанную в спальне доктора Уилсона. На фото видно, что вдоль стен спальни установлена металлическая решетка, перекрывающая также окна и двери. На стены, потолок и деревянный пол краской нанесены многочисленные символы, а в углу стоит большой мешок, в котором, как показало дальнейшее исследование, находится каменная соль.

Соседи описывают доктора Уилсона как тихого, спокойного человека, в основном, державшегося особняком. Представитель семьи говорит, что дочери Уилсона глубоко расстроены и просили СМИ о следующем – «уважать их частную жизнь и позволить им пережить этот трагический момент».

 

 **Пресс-релиз для немедленного распространения**  
11/11/2010

Службе маршалов США предписывается задержать и привлечь к ответственности беглецов, Сэма и Дина Винчестеров.

Согласно статье 38.05 Уголовного Кодекса «препятствие задержанию и преследованию» является уголовно наказуемым преступлением. Оно включает в себя намеренное сокрытие, предупреждение, а также пособничество беглецам любым способом и является проступком третьей степени тяжести. К нему также относится не только укрывательство беглецов, но и преднамеренно ложные сообщения в правоохранительные органы.

Обеспокоенных граждан, которые могут предоставить обоснованные сведения о беглецах, мы просим быть терпеливыми при попытках дозвониться на горячую линию Службы маршалов США: (704)-555-6458

 

Нью-Йорк Таймс  
15 ноября 2010  
 **Амазон отзывает издания, несмотря на рекордные продажи**

В пресс-релизе, выпущенном сегодня утром, книжный он-лайн магазин Амазон объявил, что отзывает из продажи все издания серии «Сверхъестественное».

«Это было бы проявлением бестактности – пытаться получить прибыль из столь трагической ситуации. Многие люди пострадали от изображенных в этих книгах мужчин, последствия действий которых вполне реальны, а не вымышлены. Когда Амазон выставлял на продажу эти книги, мы еще не знали, что в них были описаны настоящие преступления. Теперь, когда правда вышла наружу, было бы безответственно и жестоко по отношению к жертвам продолжать продажу книг».

Всего раз выпущенная из печати серия, которую практически невозможно приобрести, недавно возглавила списки бестселлеров по всей стране. Книги были написаны Карвером Эдлундом, это имя является псевдонимом Чака Ширли, исчезнувшего несколько месяцев назад. Издатель серии Flying Wiccan Press уже опубликовал свое мнение на сайте: «Люди покупают книги, потому что хотят знать правду. И хотя многие продавцы книг последовали примеру Амазон, серия по-прежнему будет доступна для приобретения здесь или на сайте morethanbrothers.net.

Данный сайт зарегистрирован на имя Бекки Розен. Наряду с серией книг, которые в настоящее время рекламируются как «Евангелие от Винчестеров», сайт предлагает схемы и инструкции, как избежать одержимости демонами, описанной в книгах. В дополнение к урокам демонологии на нем также можно найти информацию о призраках, оборотнях, вампирах и даже ангелах. Среди авторов статей числится и Алиса Доббс, спасшаяся при пожаре, чье заявление было отклонено ведущими следствие должностными лицами, наряду с несколькими другими, выжившими в клинике «Тенистые дубы».

Мисс Розен недавно была допрошена сотрудниками Службы маршалов в связи с подрывной кампанией, развернутой неизвестными лицами с целью помешать правоохранительным органам задержать Винчестеров, до сих пор находящихся на свободе. Официальные лица заявляют, что на горячую линию поступает около ста звонков в минуту, свидетельствующих о том, что Винчестеры были замечены одновременно в нескольких местах на территории Соединенных Штатов. Это создает большие проблемы, потому что среди фальшивых сообщений теряются настоящие, а в бессмысленных погонях по ложным следам тратятся драгоценные человеко-часы.

Позже мисс Розен была отпущена, никаких обвинений ей предъявлено не было. Ее веб-сайт, который ранее был закрыт, снова доступен.

Счетчик сайта в настоящее время показывает более миллиона посетителей.

***  
[статический шум]


End file.
